De l'Autre Côté De La Porte
by Hagarenn
Summary: Ran, jeune mangaka géniale, travaille sur la suite de "Conquéror of Shamballa". Mais un soir d'orage tout bascule pour elle, et se retrouve dans le monde qu'elle a crée! Le Fullmetal pourra t-il lui venir en aide? Fic avec Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Ran ! Hé, Ran ! Bouge-toi, tu vas rater le train !

Désolée, Yumiko. Mais tu devrais savoir que quand j'ai sorti mon carnet de croquis, le Shinkansen pourrait me passer dessus, je ne m'en apercevrais même pas. Et vu que ça fait maintenant 3/4h que nous attendons sur ce quai bondé, je ne vais pas lâcher mon crayon si facilement.

Merde, Ran, dépêche-toi…

Ok, Yumiko, je t'autorise un sursis. Je referme mon carnet, le temps de pousser tout le monde dans le wagon pour essayer de rentrer la moitié de mon corps entre les sardines qui tiennent lieu de passagers, et de fermer les yeux pour continuer à structurer le synopsis du oneshot que je dois présenter demain à Hiromu.

Ca m'évitera de vouloir trucider les personnes serrées contre moi.

J'ai horreur qu'on me touche.

Bon.

Réfléchissons.

Après l'énorme succès de « Les Conquérants de Shambala », nous devons trouver une approche qui permette aux deux frères de braver tout un tas de dangers sans lasser les futurs spectateurs pour autant. L'ennuyeux, c'est qu'Hiromu à des contraintes liées au studio d'animation et qu'elle refuse pour l'instant de donner des indications sur son idée de scénario. Super pratique pour élaborer une trame. Mais bon, je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre, faire partie de son équipe de mangakas quand on a à peine 18 ans et pas de formation particulière, c'est déjà énorme.

Yumiko à réussit à m'extirper par le col de ma chemise du wagon bondé, et nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers le lycée. Les examens approchent, et ça m'ennuie royalement. De toute façon, tout m'ennuie. Mon QI est trop élevé, et les cours trop faciles. Je passe mon temps à rêvasser, vu que les professeurs m'ont interdit de dessiner en classe, et pendant ce temps, ils rament comme des malades pour inculquer un minimum de savoir dans la cervelle atrophiée de mes congénères. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée chez moi que je me mets au travail. Et c'est à ce moment que je redeviens moi.

Je reconnais avoir beaucoup de chance. A l'époque, Hiromu sortait avec Grand Frère, et elle n'avait pas encore édité de manga. Petite provinciale sortant de sa laiterie, impressionnée par le rythme infernal de Tokyo, elle passait beaucoup de temps à la maison. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenues amies.

Et c'est aussi elle qui m'a poussé à ne plus avoir peur de mal faire, à arrêter de rechercher la perfection coûte que coûte, et a affirmer mon trait de crayon.

Quand elle a été un mangaka reconnu, puis adaptée en anime, elle a eu la gentillesse de m'appeler afin de me demander si je voulais intégrer son équipe à titre de stagiaire. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas pesé le pour et le contre pendant 3 plombes avant de prendre une décision.

J'ai accepté en hurlant de joie.

Et maintenant, Hiromu m'a demandé de prendre en charge un passage entier du prochain film.

Plutôt génial comme sensation, quand vous savez que vos rêves ont aboutis.

Dommage que Grand Frère ne soit plus là pour partager mon bonheur.

Mais avec Hiromu, on évite soigneusement d'en parler.

C'est encore trop tôt, pour elle comme pour moi.

Ran ! J'étais en train de te demander si tu sortais avec nous ce soir ?

C'est bon, Yumiko, pas la peine de gueuler, je t'entends…

Ouais, mais avec toi, on ne sait jamais si tu es là ou pas !

Je laisse Yumiko pérorer comme une vieille rombière. Mais elle a raison ; je suis déjà loin d'ici.

Central City et les alchimistes d'état sont bien plus intéressants. Même s'ils sont imaginaires. Mais c'est en partie mes créations.

Et ça, aucune sortie, aucun garçon ne pourra rivaliser avec.

Finalement, je rentre chez moi, après que Yumiko m'ai extorqué de force une promesse de venir à une soirée chez une vague connaissance. Je n'irais probablement pas, mais elle ne le sait pas encore. J'ai juste accepté pour avoir la paix. Si je la laissai parler, elle aurait un débit de paroles pire que le débit du fleuve Jaune.

Et elle ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'elle me saoule.

Depuis deux ans maintenant, j'ai mon propre appartement. Mes parents me l'on offert, quand ils ont compris que mes cauchemars me feraient hurler toutes les nuits, et que j'appellerai de toutes mes forces Grand Frère.

Mais qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais.

Voulant au début se rapprocher de leur fille, ils ont commencé par refuser que je m'en aille. Six mois à partager mes insomnies, et me voilà l'heureuse propriétaire d'un 45m². Quand on connaît un peu le marché de l'immobilier à Tokyo, je peux affirmer que j'adore mon palace. Et surtout ma solitude.

Avant de mettre devant ma table à dessin, je fais un tour aux bains publics à côté de chez moi ; impossible de dessiner avec la pollution du 21ème siècle collée à la peau. L'établissement ferme tard, et je n'y croiserai pas grand monde.

L'absence est à mes yeux la forme la plus proche du bonheur.

J'ai laissé en état ma dernière planche avec le story board. Pas question d'avoir à ranger quoique ce soit, je ne retrouverai pas mes idées. Aussi, le moindre courant d'air est banni de cet appart. Pour assainir un peu l'atmosphère, je fais brûler de l'encens, auquel je rajoute quelques minuscules miettes d'opium.

Parfait pour aiguiser mon esprit.

Et apaiser mes cauchemars.

Sous les traits inachevés qui attendent le bon vouloir de mon crayon, je remonte le fil de ma propre histoire. Hiromu est très liée aux personnes qui l'entourent, et elle les a saupoudrés dans son œuvre ; aussi, Edward à hérité de la natte qu'elle porte quand elle dessine, Winry de la garde robe assez étrange de sa sœur ; Izumi possède l'amour des enfants comme sa principale assistante, et Roze a les mêmes mèches de cheveux colorés que moi.

Mais le plus difficile à accepter pour moi, est de voir Roy Mustang.

Elle lui a donné les traits de Grand Frère.

J'ai toujours du mal à corriger les planches ou il est.

Son souvenir est encore trop vivace.

C'est trop tôt.

Il est déjà 23h35 ; je dessine depuis 6 heures sans que je m'en aperçoive. Un orage gronde au dessus de la ville.

Je n'ai même pas pensé à manger.

Des coups redoublent à la porte d'entrée. Vu l'intensité, ça doit faire un moment que la personne frappe dessus.

M'en fous.

Ran ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là, espèce d'obsédée !

Obsédée ? Ah, bon ? Rappelle moi une chose : qui fait des passes avec des vieux pour pouvoir s'acheter des sacs à mains ?

Que j'ai ouvert la porte sans l'avertir alors qu'elle était en train de vociférer, laisse Yumiko le poing en l'air et la bouche ouverte. Mais ma dernière tirade ne la froisse pas ; malgré toutes mes vannes, elle ne se fâche jamais. C'est peut être pour ça que je la tolère, elle si opposée à mon univers. Mais je n'ai pas menti ; son amour pour les marques françaises l'entraîne vers les hôtels avec des vieux dégueulasses qui reluquent les collégiennes. Elle ne voit pas le côté dégradent de la chose ; selon elle, chacun des protagonistes y trouvent son compte. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

Hein ? T'es d'accord ?

Comme souvent, je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Je préfère hausser les épaules, et donner une réponse bateau.

J'en sais rien.

Je sais que c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ton frère, mais tu peux pas rester cloîtrée chez toi comme ça…

En une seconde j'ai compris. Cette conne essaie de me faire sortir demain ! Demain ! Le jour où je ne sors pas de chez moi, quoiqu'il arrive ! Le jour où je me retrouve avec mes démons, et surtout avec le fantôme de Grand Frère ! Elle veut peut être que j'arrête de vénérer sa mémoire, pour aller me trémousser dans une boite quelconque, pleine de jeunes cadres complètement bourrés pour impressionner leur patron, et qui essaieront de me peloter ! Avant que je ne lui jette quelque chose à la tête, je préfère lui sauver la vie en la foutant dehors.

Gueule tant que tu veux, Yumiko, il est des barrières à ne pas franchir. Tu as essayé de le faire, ne t'étonne pas de te retrouver hors de mon monde.

Je vais à la fenêtre et colle mon front contre la vitre pour regarder le spectacle des éclairs qui courent sur la ville, là en dessous. La pluie fouette mes carreaux, mais je ne la vois pas ; mes larmes brouillent ma vue.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec une migraine persistante ; j'ai abusé des boulettes d'opium dans le brûleur d'encens, et l'air vicié de l'appartement n'est pas fait pour arranger mon état. De plus, le temps est toujours orageux, rendant le ciel particulièrement sombre, menaçant, comme si le soleil ne s'est pas levé.

Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ce n'est pas un temps radieux pour moi de toute façon.

Je passe la journée au fond de mon lit, à savourer avec délices mes sanglots. Je les laisse couler sans essayer de les contrôler.

C'est le seul moment de l'année ou je m'autorise à me laisser aller, à exprimer mes émotions. L'altière et glaciale Ran, la « Reine des Glaces » comme me surnomment les garçons du lycée que j'ai envoyé bouler lorsqu'ils essayaient de me draguer, ne montre jamais rien.

Sauf en ce moment. Mais il n'y a que moi pour voir ce changement.

J'ai débranché mes téléphones, et n'ai même pas pris la peine de changer de vêtements. De toute façon, je ne bougerai pas de la journée.

Ma seule compagne sera la bouteille de vodka importée directement de Russie. Yumiko me répète que malgré mon mépris pour ses sacs européen, je fais la même chose avec mon remontant préféré. Larmes et alcool, c'est mon cocktail à moi pour oublier ou pour me rappeler les circonstances de la mort de Grand Frère, je n'ai pas encore réussi à le déterminer. Ça n'arrangera pas ma migraine, mais je ne changerai pas mes habitudes.

Ma famille connaît mon rituel, et elle me laissera tranquille. Ils ont bien essayé de m'en éloigner, mais quand ils ont vu que j'étais prête à ne plus jamais les revoir s'ils recommençaient, ils me laissent cuver mon chagrin en paix.

Il n'est pas loin de minuit, maintenant. J'ai tellement pleuré que j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je me lève et vais mettre la tête sous un robinet d'eau froide pour dissiper un peu ma gueule de bois. La tête dégoulinante, j'ouvre la véranda et vais regarder les éclairs zébrer le ciel. L'eau coule le long de mon cou, envahit mes épaules et mon dos. Je grelotte mais je ne bouge pas.

Je me sens un peu mieux. Je devrais respirer de l'air frais plus souvent, finalement.

Les grondements du tonnerre se rapprochent, preuve que l'orage se dirige droit sur moi. Je regarde aux alentours ; le ciel à la couleur de l'encre, et la lumière de la foudre qui apparaît par intermittence le rend encore plus sombre. Ca titille mon imagination.

Je rentre et vais vers ma dernière planche que j'ai dessinée. La dernière bulle représente Edward en gros plan, avec une expression sur le visage que j'aime particulièrement et que je suis fière de réussir à lui faire prendre : il y a sur ses traits un mélange de lutte intérieure et de résignation. Ses yeux sont graves et il a la tête légèrement baissée. Il est magnifique.

Fait exceptionnel pour quelqu'un qui refuse d'aérer son appartement, j'ai laissé la véranda entrouverte, laissant la pluie mouiller le sol. Je suis maintenant tellement euphorique que j'ai une brusque envie de danser. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et je serai bien incapable de tenir un crayon.

Un effet des restes de ma bouteille de vodka pratiquement finie ? Je n'en sais rien.

Toujours est-il que j'emporte la feuille inachevée avec moi, et la tient à bout de bras, comme si j'effectuai une valse frénétique avec l'alchimiste qui me dévisage. Ses yeux limpides me cherchent, et son regard semble sonder mon âme.

Je rapproche le visage du papier, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

L'accident a lieu sans que je puisse faire grand-chose pour l'éviter. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que tout se déroule au ralenti, et je vois chaque détail avec une netteté parfaite.

Peut être parce que je vais sûrement mourir ?

Je pose le pied sur la petite flaque d'eau formée devant la fenêtre, et déséquilibrée, je bascule en arrière, la bouche toujours sur celle d'Edward. La foudre touche ma balustrade au même moment, et l'eau qui dégouline depuis dehors jusque sous mes pieds fait conducteur ; une fraction de seconde plus tard, toutes mes cellules enregistrent en même temps l'extraordinaire énergie de la décharge électrique.

Puis tout devient noir quand je sombre dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Le bruit autour de moi est confus, comme s'il passait à travers une vielle radio usée. Une douleur intense irradie dans tout mon corps, si bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir tenu le rôle de la balle dans un match de base-ball. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, j'ai trop de mal à me remettre. Mais me remettre de quoi, au fait ? Je ne me souviens plus. Soudain, je sens qu'on se secoue sans ménagement, mais je ne réagis pas. Mon esprit est trop embrumé.

Qu'on me laisse dormir.

Je souffre.

J'ai besoin de paix.

Mademoiselle ! Veuillez circuler, s'il vous plait ! La gare n'est pas un dortoir !

Les mots percent enfin mon engourdissement pour arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Que fait cette voix inconnue dans mon appartement ?

Si vous persistez à rester par terre, je vais devoir vous arrêter ! Circulez, maintenant !

Mon épaule est broyée dans un étau. Quel est l'espèce d'abruti qui ose me traiter comme ça ? Il ignore donc que je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche ? Du coup, j'ouvre les yeux.

La surprise me fige. Je sens ma mâchoire se détacher et pendre comme les seins d'une vieille concierge ratatinée. Penché sur moi, la cigarette au bec, je vois... Le lieutenant Havoc.

J'éclate de rire. C'est tout simplement surréaliste ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Un personnage de bd en chair et en os, qui me regarde les yeux ronds, comme si j'étais échappée d'un l'asile ! Mon fou rire ne s'atténue pas, et je ri tellement que je ne peux pas faire un mouvement. Le lieutenant pousse un soupir à faire pâlir d'envie une locomotive, et d'un geste brusque, me remets debout. Ma crise de fou rire et ma stupéfaction sont telles que j'en oublie même qu'il vient de me toucher.

Il se tourne vers un de ses collègues et marmonne :

Complètement fêlée…

Et il s'en va.

Vu que j'ai dormi toute habillée et avec la tête mouillée, il n'est pas trop difficile de me prendre pour une mendiante qui a choisi le sol de la gare pour cuver son vin. Ce qui est le cas, d'ailleurs, avec toute la vodka que j'ai pu m'envoyer… Je dois être un modèle de fraîcheur et d'élégance.

Hé, une minute ! La gare ? Quelle gare ? Et ma chambre ? Mon appart ? Où est ce que je suis ?

Je vois Havoc de dos, et la vérité s'impose à mon esprit. Je l'écarte immédiatement : je ne veux surtout pas l'admettre.

Allez Ran, vas prendre l'air, ça te remettra les idées d'aplomb. Et fait-le vite.

Les jambes en coton, je trébuche à chaque pas. Une fois dehors, le soleil m'ébloui. Je me retourne afin de vérifier si la pancarte que j'ai si souvent dessinée est là ; ça ne loupe pas : sur le fronton de la gare se trouve l'immense panneau indiquant « Central City ». Mon rire nerveux me reprend.

Puis je tombe à genoux, incapable de bouger, de penser. Je suis anesthésiée.

Comment cela peut t-il être ? Pendant un instant, une pensée folle tourbillonne dans mon esprit ; quelqu'un essaie de me piéger, ou de me faire une farce de très mauvais goût. Mais dans quel but ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il faire pour reproduire une ville entière, jusqu'aux personnes existantes, et tout ça uniquement pour moi ? Finalement, j'écarte bien vite cette hypothèse : c'est complètement ridicule.

Mais alors… Mais alors comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Que c'est-il passé ?

J'essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, afin de pouvoir analyser la situation. Je me trouvais dans mon appartement… J'avais « fêté » à ma façon la mort de Grand Frère… Il y avait un orage… De la pluie… Je tenais ma planche à dessin… Tiens, au fait, je ne l'ai plus avec moi. Je me relève et retourne à l'endroit où j'étais.

Rien.

Je suis nue et crue avec ma gueule de bois, et mon uniforme de lycéenne que j'ai sur le dos depuis deux jours maintenant, dans un univers qui n'existe pas.

Super.

Je dois être effectivement échappée d'un asile.

Un éclair me traverse brusquement ; et si j'étais tout simplement en train de dormir ? Je serai en train de faire un rêve particulièrement désagréable de réalisme, mais un rêve tout de même ? Je me raccroche à cette idée qui me redonne espoir. Mais il y a hélas une façon rapide de savoir si j'ai raison : je me pince le bras tellement fort que c'est mon propre cri qui m'arrête. Je me remémore brusquement une étude américaine qui a démontré que lorsqu'on rêve, on ne lit jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que notre esprit est incapable de reconnaître l'écriture en pleine phase de sommeil paradoxal.

Donc je n'aurais pas pu lire la pancarte de la gare. Ok, je ne dors pas.

Je me redresse et respire à fond, et commence à marcher d'un pas vif. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

Trouver les frères Elric.

J'ai de la chance ; Havoc n'est pas parti, il est en train de fumer une cigarette adossé à une voiture. En le voyant, je me mets à courir. Comme souvent, il lève les yeux vers le ciel et semble perdu dans ses pensées.

Pour les avoir façonnés depuis si longtemps, je connais très bien le tempérament des personnages du manga. Je sais que les filles sont sa faiblesse, il a une mentalité de « chevalier servant » qui va m'être très utile. Aussi, je ralenti brusquement, et m'avance vers lui à petits pas, chancelante, tête baissée. En me voyant il se redresse d'un bond et essai de prendre un air supérieur, du style « je suis quelqu'un d'important, fait gaffe à ce que tu vas faire » et m'aboies dessus de circuler quand il me reconnaît.

Mais j'ai trouvé la parade ; je lève vers lui un regard embué de larmes, et chuchote :

S'il vous plait, Colonel… Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie…

Le cirage de pompe fonctionne. Il se rengorge comme un paon, le rouge aux joues. Et c'est maintenant un second lieutenant très compréhensif qui s'adresse à moi :

Non, vous vous trompez, mademoiselle… Je ne suis pas Colonel ! Je suis le second lieutenant Havoc, à votre service ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Non, pas du tout, espèce de crétin. Je suis juste à moitié moribonde devant toi. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aide, franchement ? Mais je garde mes sarcasmes pour moi et murmure :

J'ai été enfermée et droguée, voilà pourquoi j'ai l'air si mal en point… Il n'y a que lorsque je vous ai vu que j'ai compris que j'avais réussi à m'échapper… Ce doit être les effets des drogues qui m'ont fait rire, tout à l'heure… Mais vous devez m'aider… Je dois fournir des informations très importantes au chef de l'armée… Aidez-moi, je vous en prie… C'est une question de vie ou de mort…

Puis je me laisse glisser à ses pieds, comme si je venais de m'évanouir. Pour un bobard improvisé, je le trouve plutôt pas mal ! Havoc bondit pour me rattraper, et je fais mine de rester inconsciente tandis qu'il me ramasse et me dépose sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il conduit comme un malade, et il freine si brutalement que je manque de tomber du siège. Je l'entends descendre de la voiture et ouvrir la portière à la volée, manquant de l'arracher. Il crie à des personnes de venir l'aider et d'apporter un brancard. Il vient de m'emmener à l'hôpital.

Parfait.

Pile ce que je voulais.

Les yeux toujours clos, je me laisse aller. C'est vraiment étrange… Est-ce parce que je sais qu'elles appartiennent à des personnes qui n'existent pas que de sentir toutes ces mains étrangères sur moi ne me fait strictement rien ? Mais voilà qu'une aiguille vient de percer ma peau, et un liquide lourd et douloureux se propulse à toute allure dans mes veines. Je m'endors pour de bon, cette fois.

*********************

Alors, ma jolie, on se promène toute seule si tard ? Ce n'est pas très prudent…

Je sais qu'il est tard, pas loin de 21h45. J'ai les bras chargés de classeurs et de cahiers. Je suis restée à la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa fermeture, une fois encore. Je travaille sur une dissertation qui me passionne, et je veux avoir une excellente note. J'aime tellement être la première de la classe ! Et puis, je n'ai pas peur, Grand Frère est sûrement sur le chemin pour venir à ma rencontre. Il ne laissera jamais sa petite sœur adorée seule, et rentrer chez elle par ses propres moyens. Aussi, je souris et continue ma route :

Merci, mais on m'attend ! au revoir !

Un bras se pose contre le mur, me barrant le passage :

Ce n'est pas très poli de refuser de se faire raccompagner par de beaux et forts garçons comme nous… Je crois que tu mérites une petite leçon de savoir vivre…

**********************

J'ouvre les yeux en grand, le bruit de mon chemisier qu'on déchire résonne encore dans mes oreilles.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Ran, rien qu'un cauchemar.

Calme-toi.

Respire.

Oublie.

Je me détends un peu et me laisse aller contre les coussins. J'espère ne pas avoir hurlé une fois de plus.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes viennent par ici. Je ferme les yeux, et échafaude un plan à toute vitesse. Il faut que je rencontre Edward coûte que coûte.

Lui seul pourra m'aider.

La porte s'ouvre. J'ai les paupières suffisamment baissées pour faire croire que je suis en train de dormir, mais je laisse entrouvert un espace entre elles de quelques centièmes de millimètres. Je peux ainsi voir que Havoc, Hawkeye, et Breda entrent dans ma chambre.

Si la cavalerie arrive la première, ça veut dire qu' « IL » sera bientôt là.

Pense que ce n'est pas Grand Frère. Pense que c'est son ancienne fiancée qui fait vivre son amour pour lui en lui donnant ses traits, même s'il mort. Pense que ce n'est PAS Grand Frère ! C'est…

Généralissime Mustang ! Voici la jeune femme dont je vous ai parlé !

Je fais mine de me réveiller. Je porte une main à mon front, comme si j'essayai de m'éclaircir les idées, ou de montrer que je souffre atrocement. J'ouvre les yeux en papillonnant des paupières, et me tourne vers Havoc. Je lui souri faiblement.

Mes talents d'actrice m'épatent moi-même.

Que c'est-il passé, Colonel ?

Il pique derechef un fard. Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de mettre les gens mal à l'aise juste pour m'amuser. Ma situation est assez grave comme ça.

Je… Vous vous êtes…

Bafouille t-il. Puis il se reprend et s'écrit en tendant le bras vers son supérieur :

Je vous présente le Généralissime Mustang !

Il se penche vers moi, et me sourit :

Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Je suis le Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc… Vous à l'hôpital de Central… Vous ne craignez plus rien.

« IL » s'est approché de mon lit. Comme Grand Frère, son expression est indéchiffrable. Il m'est assez difficile de le voir dessiné sur du papier, alors de le savoir près de moi… Je me hurle à moi-même de me ressaisir et m'interdit de pleurer.

Il paraît que vous avez des choses vitales à m'apprendre ?

En prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder, je confirme :

En effet… Ça concerne un alchimiste d'état que vous connaissez bien, je crois… Edward Elric, le Full Metal Alchemist. Il est en danger.

Ça ne sera pas la première fois… Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Je ne vois pas ce que l'armée et moi venons faire là dedans.

Merde. La situation dérape dans un sens que je n'avais pas prévu. Vite, un argument avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement hors de contrôle.

Si le danger qui le menace arrive jusqu'à lui, c'est le pays tout entier qui en subira les conséquences. Et l'armée la première, Généralissime.

Je viens de marquer un point, on dirait. Mais c'est Riza qui prend la parole :

Et si vous nous expliquiez en quoi consiste ce fameux danger, mademoiselle… ?

Ran.

Et bien, mademoiselle Ran ?

Cette fille a vraiment l'esprit vif, et le mien est trop dans le coltard pour la contrer efficacement. J'ai besoin de toutes mes facultés mentales pour me sortir de cette situation. Aussi je préfère biaiser, histoire de gagner du temps, et de monter un scénario digne de ce nom.

Je ne parlerai qu'au Full Metal et au Généralissime.

Breda intervient :

Je crois que ta copine se fout de nous, Havoc…

Je le fusille du regard et rétorque :

Je sais pertinemment que de mentir au chef des armées peut être lourd de conséquences pour moi, Lieutenant…

Je me rattrape juste à temps avant de l'appeler par son nom. Nul n'est sensé savoir que je connais les personnes présentes dans ma chambre aussi bien que ma famille.

Et sachez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire perdre du temps aux représentants de l'ordre ! Mais si je vous dis que seul Edward Elric et le Généralissime Mustang peuvent entendre ce que j'ai à dire, ce n'est pas pour rien !

Je me tourne à présent vers lui, et fixe le sommet de son crâne plutôt que ses yeux :

Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, Généralissime, c'est que ça concerne La Porte… Il faut faire vite. Le pays tout entier est en danger. Et Edward le premier.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Cette fille ment.

Comme à l'accoutumé, le Lieutenant Hawkeye se tient assise très droite sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, et regarde droit devant elle. Mais pour une fois, le Généralissime Mustang préfère ignorer la remarque de sa collaboratrice, même si l'expérience lui a démontré qu'elle ne se trompait rarement sur les gens qu'elle avait jaugés au premier coup d'oeil.

Elle développe son idée et poursuit :

Je ne sais pour quelle raison elle insiste autant pour ne parler qu'au Full Metal et à vous-même, mais je suis sûre que ça cache quelque chose de plus important que cette histoire de soi-disant menace. Je n'aime pas ça.

Vous n'aimez pas ça, ou vous ne l'aimez pas ? Est-ce parce qu'elle est ravissante et visiblement très intelligente que vous la condamnez sans même de la connaître ? Seriez vous jalouse, Lieutenant ?

Stupéfaite, elle se tourna vers son supérieur. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup, de tenir des propos pareils?

Si c'est une plaisanterie, je la trouve d'un goût douteux, mon Général. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous prenez sa défense de cette manière ?

Roy Mustang garda le silence. Pourquoi cette fille aux mèches roses vue pendant quelques minutes le touchait il autant ? En la voyant, il avait eu comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac ; une volonté de fer mêlée à une souffrance immense irradiait d'elle. Il avait cru se voir dans un miroir ! Et la flamme qui avait embrasée son regard quand elle avait rembarré Breda ! Littéralement terrifiante ! Elle pourrait sans aucuns problèmes faire un excellent Général des Armées, dans quelques années, si elle le décidait ! C'était à coup sûr une meneuse d'hommes. Rien ne devait lui résister bien longtemps.

Mais Riza avait raison, il y avait un part d'ombre en elle trop importante. Elle était aussi certainement une manipulatrice. Mais sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, il avait envie de la croire. Il se sentait comme… Comme un grand frère envers cette jolie fille inconnue. Protecteur, et compréhensif.

Très bizarre comme attitude, surtout venant de sa part. Il soupira, et finit par dire :

Je n'en sais rien.

****************************

Havoc est revenu me voir deux fois en une heure. « Pour m'assurer que vous ne manquez de rien ». Sans le savoir, il endosse le rôle que tient Yumiko dans mon monde. Et ça y est, il me saoule. Mais bon, je ne dis rien, grâce à lui mes vêtements sont de nouveau propres et j'ai pu prendre un bain. Maintenant, je suis en train de dévorer littéralement une part de gâteau sous son regard attendri ; il ne bouge pas, il se contente de me regarder finir mon dessert. Au lieu de l'envoyer paître, je lui souris et essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez :

Dites-moi, Lieutenant… Pardon, Second Lieutenant… Excusez-moi, je suis un peu perdue avec tous ces grades…

Il rougit encore, et éclate d'un rire forcé en se grattant la tête :

Non, non, ne vous excusez pas ! c'est bien normal de s'y perdre quand on n'appartient pas à l'armée, ah, ah !

Mon Dieu que les hommes sont stupides. Mais je continue de sourire, et me fais câline :

Alors si vous le voulez bien, est ce que je peux vous appeler Jean ? Et vous, appelez moi Ran… Entendu ?

Entendu… Ran !

Dit-il dans un éclat de rire encore plus forcé que le premier. Et il est content de lui, en plus. Je masque mon exaspération, et songe un instant que quand ce cauchemar sera fini, il faudra sérieusement que j'envisage une carrière d'actrice. Je poursuis néanmoins mon petit jeu :

Alors, Jean… Savez-vous ce que fait le Full Metal en ce moment ? J'espère que vos collègues le retrouveront rapidement… Il est en grand danger, et je m'inquiète beaucoup…

Havoc s'approche et me prends les mains. J'ai un sursaut malgré moi, et en s'en apercevant il me lâche brusquement, comme si je l'avais brûlé.

Il est très fort, vous savez… Et puis il n'est pas très loin, il a à faire ici avant de rentrer chez lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le protègerons à partir de maintenant encore plus que par le passé. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille.

Même s'il a l'impression de rester vague et de ne pas divulguer d'informations importantes, Havoc vient de me dire ce que je voulais savoir ; Edward est à Central, certainement pour passer son évaluation d'alchimiste (après tout, il a quitté ce monde ci pendant plusieurs années) avant de retourner à Rizembul. Parfait. Et sa dernière tirade vient de me donner une idée.

Excusez-moi, Jean, mais toutes ces émotions m'ont fatiguée… Je crois que je vais dormir un peu.

Je me fais violence et serre les dents avant de poser une main sur les siennes. J'espère que ce geste effacera l'humiliation que j'ai pu lui infliger par le précédent.

Avant que mon dégoût reprenne le dessus et avant qu'il se fasse des idées, je m'allonge et ferme les yeux. Dès qu'il aura tourné le dos, j'en profiterai.

Mais il bousille tous mes plans en tirant une chaise à lui et en murmurant :

Dormez bien… Je vais veiller sur vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez endormie.

Et merde.

************************************

Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, poupée… on te dit « ferme ta gueule » alors, tu la fermes ! Et si tu essayes encore de crier, ça va te coûter cher… Pas vrai, les gars ?

Des rires gras lui répondent. J'étouffe à moitié, avec cette main plaquée sur mon visage. J'ai les bras tordus dans le dos, et le mastodonte qui me tient contre lui ne sens pas sa force et me fait mal, en me serrant ainsi. J'écarquille les yeux, complètement terrifiée, quand ce qui semble être le chef de la bande sort un couteau et approche la lame de mon visage. Je voudrai hurler ma terreur, mais le « ça va te coûter cher » me bâillonne plus efficacement que la main de mon agresseur. Grand Frère, où est tu ? Sauve-moi, je t'en prie!

*************************

Je me réveille en sursaut la main contre la bouche. Le souvenir du rêve est encore si vivace que je me mords pour ne pas crier. Quand j'ai un peu retrouvé mes esprits, je m'aperçois que je me suis mordue jusqu'au sang.

Je regarde autour de moi. Havoc est parti, et je suis seule. Je me lève silencieusement, et me dirige vers l'armoire où sont pendues mes affaires. C'est vrai que dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de salle de bains moderne… J'avise un broc d'eau sur la commode de la chambre, et m'arrose le visage plusieurs fois. Ça y est, les dernières images de mon rêve sont effacées, et j'ai maintenant l'esprit clair.

Une fois habillée, je vais à la fenêtre. Il me serait évidemment plus facile de m'éclipser par la porte, mais Havoc-pot-de-colle risque de me croiser. Le ciel est avec moi, je suis au rez-de-chaussée. J'enjambe la balustrade et traverse la pelouse rapidement.

J'arrive, Edward.

Je suis devant l'entrée principale du QG de l'armée de Central City. Parmi toutes les personnes qui entrent et sortes, je n'en reconnais aucune.

Je m'avance vers le premier gradé que j'aperçois, et prends une voix de petite fille perdue :

Excusez-moi, Monsieur… Pouvez-vous me dire si l'évaluation des alchimistes d'état est terminée ? J'attends mon frère, mais je crois qu'on s'est perdus…

En souriant de toutes ses dents, le vieux médaillé se penche vers moi, me gratifiant de son haleine douteuse :

Je crois que vous avez de la chance, mademoiselle ! L'examen vient de se finir, et si vous vous dépêchez un peu, vous pouvez les rattraper très facilement.

Je suis en train de courir avant la fin de sa phrase. Et là, brusquement, devant moi, je reconnais la silhouette drapée dans son manteau rouge. Je m'apprête à aller le rejoindre quand les mots de Havoc me reviennent en mémoire : « nous le protègerons encore plus que par le passé ». Et en effet, la voiture du Généralissime vient s'immobiliser devant lui. Il monte à l'intérieur avec Hawkeye et « LUI ». La voiture roule au pas.

Je décide de la suivre.

Connaissant Riza comme si je l'avais faite (et pour cause !) je sais qu'elle sera sur ses gardes. Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas d'uniforme autre que celui des militaires ; ma tenue ne va donc pas passer inaperçue, et je suis très facilement repérable sur un trottoir, en train de suivre une voiture officielle. Il faut que je sois très vigilante.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel qui sert de point de chute à chacune des visites de l'alchimiste, le véhicule s'arrête. Les trois militaires en descendent, puis pénètrent dans le hall.

J'attends une demi-heure cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre quand je vois la voiture repartir. Parfait. Il doit être seul, maintenant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je profite que l'hôtelier à le dos tourné pour me faufiler à pas de loup jusqu'à son desk. Là, je prends le registre et m'accroupi afin de le consulter en toute discrétion. La dernière signature est celle d'Edward, à côté du numéro de la chambre. Je lève précautionneusement la tête : le tenancier de s'est aperçu de rien, il me tourne toujours le dos. Je remets le registre en place, et cours le plus silencieusement possible vers les escaliers. Le tapis installé sur les marches étouffe le bruit de mes pas, et je suis rapidement au 3ème étage.

N'y tenant plus, j'ouvre à la volée la porte de la chambre 307, et m'immobilise instantanément. En un seul coup d'œil, je m'aperçois que je me suis trompée lourdement. Intelligence supérieure, hein ? Bravo, jolie réussite, Ran. Pauvre gourde !

Car Edward est loin d'être seul. Dans la pièce, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Mustang et Ross, Al et Winry sont en train de discuter avec l'alchimiste. Tous ont tournés la tête vers moi en m'entendant arriver, et mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Edward.

Je ne peux plus faire un mouvement.

Riza réagit la première ; elle dégaine à la vitesse de l'éclair, me mets en joue, et s'écrie :

Je savais bien que cette fille était dangereuse ! Elle nous a suivit pour atteindre le Full Metal Alchemist ! Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle, ou je tire!

De toute façon, j'en suis bien incapable, j'ai la sensation d'être clouée au sol. Edward est toujours en face de moi ; Mes yeux sont toujours rivés aux siens. Quelle impression bizarre… je devrais pouvoir rire, ou bien hurler, bref réagir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que de regarder dans les yeux sans bouger une personne qu'on à dessinée. Mais j'en suis incapable, je suis tétanisée. Et son regard me transperce plus efficacement que n'importe lequel des lasers de la NASA.

Je perçois vaguement que Roy Mustang aboie sur son lieutenant qui me menace toujours, mais Ed contourne Riza et s'approche de moi.

Et là, toujours sans un mot et sans me quitter des yeux, il fait une chose qui fait retomber le silence immédiatement dans la pièce, une chose que je voulais depuis tellement longtemps… Il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses bras entourent ma taille, il me presse davantage contre lui, et sa langue ouvre ma bouche pour fouiller la mienne. Je passe les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi et réponds à son baiser. Si la dernière fois qu'un homme m'a embrassé de la sorte à provoqué en moi un sentiment de dégoût tellement intense qu'il est encore vivace aujourd'hui, maintenant ce n'est vraiment plus pareil. Je pourrais continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps, tellement le plaisir que je ressens est absolu.

Il a des lèvres très douces, et je me sens en sécurité entre ses bras musclés. Oh, oui, j'adore qu'il me touche. 7 personnes nous regardent ? Je m'en fous. Ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Seul compte Edward, et ses bras autour de moi, et sa bouche sur la mienne.__


	4. Chapter 4

Raaaa! RAS LE BOL! Je fais ma blonde depuis 3 chapitres malgré les explications constructives d'Elisha-Chan... Désolée tout le monde pour la ponctuation sauvage! Pour la peine, un chapitre supplémentaire, non mais! (raaa, ça m'agace de ne pas comprendre le fonctionnement des publications!)

Bon, tout ça pour dire que: MERCI de vos retours, continuez comme ça, cela fait longtemps que je suis accro! ^^ (vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je soit en sevrage intensif à cause de vous, hein, hein, hein? ^_~)

Ensuite, le disclaimer: Vénérez avec moi la grande Hiromu Arakawa qui a eu la bonne idée d'inventer les personnages de FMA!

Enjoy! ^^

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Notre baiser aurait duré un bon moment encore si une poigne de fer n'avait pas attrapé Ed par l'épaule et l'avais brutalement séparé de moi.

Que c'est-il passé ? Que m'est il arrivé ? Hébétée, je regarde autour de moi : c'est « LUI » qui vient de nous séparer.

En regardant le visage des autres personnes, je vois de la stupéfaction sur la plupart, de la tristesse sur celui de Havoc, et des larmes couler sur celui de Winry.

Pourquoi avons nous agit de la sorte ? Je jette un coup d'œil à l'alchimiste, mais il a l'air aussi perdu que moi. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il nous a pris ?

Winry est la première à rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis mon entrée dans la chambre en partant en courant, me bousculant au passage. Jalouse ? Certainement. Même si Hiromu ne me dit jamais rien sur l'évolution de la psychologie de ses personnages, je l'aurais parié. Al et le premier à réagir, et lui cours après.

Edward n'a pas bougé. Je sais que si je le regarde encore, nous allons tomber de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et recommencer notre petit manège. Vu les circonstances, vaut mieux pas.

Je préfère prendre mon courage à deux mains et le regarder, LUI. Bon sang que la ressemblance est frappante ! Il a l'air impassible ; exactement le même air que prenait Grand Frère quand il était surpris. Mais je peux faire confiance à Hiromu pour lui avoir donné ses traits de caractères ; du coup, je sais qu'en fait il gamberge à toute vitesse, du style: qui je suis, d'où est ce que je viens, est ce que la menace dont je parlais est sérieuse, pourquoi le Full Metal a t-il réagit comme ça en me voyant. Bref, il va sûrement enquêter ou me faire suivre pour avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions.

En attendant, il se tourne vers ses subordonnés et leur dit :

- Dehors. Tous.

Personne ne bronche ou ne réagit. Ils gardent leur tête ahurie encore plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe. Mais lorsqu' il s'écrit :

- J'ai dit : « Dehors ! »

Ils sursautent avec un bel ensemble, et se ruent sur la sortie dans un beau bordel qui n'a rien à voir avec la rigueur nécessaire à tout militaire digne de ce nom.

Nous restons seuls tous les trois. Je me mets soudain à espérer : est ce que le passage de la Porte aurait pu se faire aussi pour… ? Et si c'était vraiment… ? Je me secoue mentalement : inutile de spéculer pour l'instant.

- Depuis quand vous connaissez vous, tous les deux ?

Son ton est sec, agressif.

Piqué au vif, Ed se redresse pour mieux se tourner vers Mustang ; son caractère ne s'est toujours pas assoupli, et je sais qu'il va l'envoyer bouler.

Ça ne loupe pas.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ?

Il ne regarde pas son subalterne.

Il me regarde moi. Je n'ai pas la force d'en faire autant et baisse les yeux. Ma vielle, c'est toi qui à voulu cette situation, alors débrouille toi pour t'en dépêtrer. Fais marcher tes méninges, bordel !

Je sens que l'inspiration me viens et réussi à lever les yeux sur lui pour intervenir dans leur petite joute :

- Edward ne me connaît pas, Général.

Il lève un sourcil, mi-interrogateur mi-moqueur.

- Vous avez une drôle de manière de saluer les personnes que vous n'aviez jamais vues avant…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Pour le coup, ils me fixent tous les deux. Je continue à faire comme si l'alchimiste n'était pas proche de moi, en train d'essayer de me noyer dans ses prunelles d'ambre. J'ai du mal à respirer normalement, mon cœur s'est remis à battre la chamade, et j'ai l'impression que ma peau est en train de bouillir. Pour un peu, je lui arracherai ses fringues sans autre forme de procès pour mieux me coucher sur lui.

Coincée entre un homme qui m'attire au-delà de la raison, et un autre qui est l'incarnation de mon frère défunt, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Je m'ébroue mentalement, histoire de ne pas mettre mon fantasme à exécution, et poursuit ma pseudo théorie :

- J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'avoir entendu la conversation d'un groupe de personnes qui entraient clandestinement dans le pays: pour faire simple, ils expliquaient comment ils comptaient enlever le FullMetal Alchemist pour leur donner le secret de la Porte qui donne accès sur l'autre monde.

De plus, ils veulent lui faire créer une pierre suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir se promener à travers les époques afin de tirer profit de la science qui est développée là bas, puisque l'alchimie n'y existe pas.

Cette science leur permettra de posséder de nouvelles armes contre lesquelles les alchimistes d'état et l'armée de ce monde-ci ne pourraient rien, et ils en profiteront pour créer un coup d'état et instaurer une dictature.

Je me rends compte que mon mensonge est carrément tiré par les cheveux, mais au moins, je donne tous les éléments qu'ils doivent savoir : l'existence d'un autre monde, des personnes pouvant voyager à d'autres époques que la leur, et ayant des technologies qu'ils n'envisageront certainement jamais.

Si je suis amenée à leur dire toute la vérité, au moins, ils seront préparés.

- Pourquoi vous croirait-on ? Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas juste une façon pour vous de vous rendre intéressante ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il à fallu m'hospitaliser afin de me remettre de cette découverte, Général. Je serai bien atteinte si je me rendais exprès malade rien que pour venir vous raconter des salades, non ?

L'argument à l'air de porter. Il croise les bras et se renfrogne ; comme Grand Frère, il réfléchit à la meilleure attitude à prendre. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent se ressembler ! Les larmes me brûlent les yeux ; Hiromu a décidément trop de talent.

Je les contiens du mieux que je peux, car je sais qu'ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui à l'air si froid en apparence peut coup sur coup rouler une pelle à creuser un bassin olympique dans une carrière de granit à un parfait inconnu, et fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'elle lève les yeux vers un gradé de l'armée.

- Vous allez retourner à Rizembul. Tous les deux.

Je le regarde Mustang avec des yeux ronds ; là, ce n'est plus du tout la façon de faire de Grand Frère ! Dans mon idée, il allait me dire de rester en ville afin de me surveiller, et j'aurais profité pour parler à Edward en tête à tête ce soir ou demain matin. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il m'enverrait directement chez l'alchimiste !

Et avant que dernier n'ai réussi à ouvrir complètement la bouche pour protester, il ajoute :

- Des hommes seront postés autour du village afin de vous protéger. De cette façon, le temps que ces terroristes arrivent jusqu'à Rizembul, nous aurons eu le temps d'enquêter pour les retrouver les premiers et les empêcher de nuire.

Il regarde Ed droit dans les yeux, et ajoute d'un ton qui n'accepte pas de commentaires :

- C'est un ordre.

Finalement, cette décision est une bonne idée, Général. Ensemble, on trouvera une solution pour me renvoyer dans mon monde; et quant à ton enquête, je te souhaite bien du courage, mon gars.

************************

- Écartez vous, s'il vous plaît ! Vous gênez le passage !

Même s'il n'est plus militaire, Louis Amstrong fait parti de notre escorte ; par amitié pour Ed, il a absolument tenu à venir. Vu son gabarit, il attire certes l'attention, mais dissuade plus efficacement qu'une meute de pitbulls d'éventuelles agressions de pseudos terroristes. Edward et moi somme au milieu d'un convoi pour le moins exceptionnel ; une troupe de 12 miliaires armés jusqu'aux dents nous encadrent dans la gare de Central. Il ne nous manque plus qu'une fanfare, et à peu près toute la ville saura que le Full Metal part pour Lior. Évidemment, c'est faux, mais seul Mustang, Ed et moi somme au courant.

Une fois le train parti, nous profiterons d'un ralentissement afin de sauter en marche, et déguisés en pèlerins du peuple d'Ishbal, nous remonterons jusqu'à Rizembul. Des doublures poursuivront le voyage jusqu'à Lior à notre place. Plan simpliste, mais efficace : Personne ne saura où est le véritable alchimiste d'état. Nous n'aurons plus personne sur le dos, pas même Al ou Winry.

A l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui nuits et jours, j'ai de brusques bouffées de chaleur, et mes paumes deviennent moites. Ça devient intenable. Il faut vraiment que je résolve ce problème.

Je sens un début de migraine resserrer son étau sur mes tempes ; l'interrogatoire poussé que j'ai subit n'y est certainement pas étranger. Pendant plus de 4 heures, il m'a fallu inventer des détails sur les pseudos terroristes : combien étaient-ils, pourquoi entrer clandestinement dans le pays, comment avaient-ils eu connaissance de la Porte, comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour faire faire au Full Metal une pierre philosophale, bref, tout juste si le Généralissime ne voulait pas savoir la marque de leur sous-vêtements. Ma concentration a été mise à rude épreuve, et j'aurai bien besoin d'une aspirine que hélas je ne pourrai pas avoir.

Une ombre gigantesque se penche sur moi, visiblement inquiète, ce qui me fait sourire : malgré ses muscles, Amstrong a vraiment la sensibilité d'une adolescente.

- Vous semblez souffrante, mademoiselle Ran ?

- Rien de grave, monsieur Amstrong, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je peux sourire à quelqu'un spontanément. Sourire tout court, en fait. Décidemment, après les contacts tactiles, c'est au tour de mes sentiments de s'exprimer.

Si ça continue comme ça, « l'ancienne » Ran va refaire surface.

Et merde.

Le sifflet du chef de gare nous rappelle à l'ordre. La garde rapprochée monte en même temps que nous dans le wagon ; il n'y a personne d'autre à part un couple de vieux avec 2 gosses endormis. Les grands-parents avec leurs petits enfants, sans doute.

Pour éviter d'avoir à lui sauter au cou et de lui faire l'amour entre les banquettes du train, je me suis installée en retrait, laissant Edward à côté de Mustang et entouré de soldats. Comme ma vieille copine la migraine a décidé d'être la plus forte, je me couche en travers des sièges, et m'endors aussitôt.

****************************

_- Aïe ! Cette salope vient de me mordre !_

_Une gifle monumentale vient punir ma tentative de résistance. Le goût du sang empli ma bouche. Le coup était tellement fort que je me suis blessée la langue avec les dents. La tête me tourne. C'est la première fois qu'on me frappe._

_- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de mordre, moi !_

_Deux mains sèches mais puissantes se posent sur mes genoux pour mieux écarter mes cuisses. Je suis allongée par terre, clouée au sol par ces trois hommes qui sont bien plus forts que moi. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je ne peux que pleurer. Et je ne peux que subir._

_J'ai peur, j'ai mal, oh, j'ai tellement peur !_

_Grand Frère !_

***************************

J'ouvre grand les yeux, haletante, et voit Ed penché sur moi. Je comprends que la main que je sentais sur mon épaule était la sienne.

Je me redresse d'un bond, et regarde le paysage à travers la vitre. A côté du Shinkansen, ce tortillard va si lentement que je pourrai aller plus vite à pieds. Les yeux toujours fixés vers l'extérieur, je demande :

- Il est temps d'y aller, non ?

- Ouais, c'est bientôt. Prépare-toi.

Il a forcément vu mes larmes.

Je vais dans un couloir désert à l'extérieur du wagon, pour passer la tunique du peuple d' lshbal, et donne mon uniforme à la fille qui va jouer mon rôle jusqu'à Lior. Elle ne me ressemble pas vraiment, mais comme elle a ma taille, et qu'elle s'est colorée les mèches de devant en rose, avec mes fringues sur le dos elle fera une très bonne doublure.

Elle me laisse seule.

Je sens la présence d'Edward dans mon dos. Il claque ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et frôle mes cheveux de son automail ; immédiatement, ils retrouvent leur couleur naturelle et uniforme.

- Tu attireras moins l'attention, comme ça.

J'ai envie de lui rétorquer qu'avec une tresse blonde et un membre en acier, il n'est pas spécialement discret non plus ; mais je me souviens que les habitants de ce monde sont plus habitués à ça qu'à ma chevelure bicolore. Aussi, je me contente de hocher la tête sans dire un mot.

Ne te retourne pas, Ran.

Ne le regarde pas.

Tu sais ce qui va se passer, sinon.

Il est si proche de moi que je sens sa respiration dans mon cou. La tenue que je viens de mettre n'est pas un bouclier bien épais contre son magnétisme ; si je me penche légèrement en arrière, je peux me reposer entièrement contre lui, et me retrouver entre ses bras.

Comment trouver la concentration et la volonté nécessaire pour ne pas faire ce simple mouvement, alors que je ne demande que ça?

Et si le moment n'était pas si inapproprié, je pourrai me consoler en affirmant que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir envie.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans ce couloir de train exigu, ma volonté de ne pas faire déraper la situation est en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Heureusement, nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée du Général, venu sans doute nous donner les dernières instructions.

Nous nous séparons immédiatement.

- Vous allez sauter bientôt: le train va décrire une courbe dans très peu de temps, et donc fortement ralentir. Pour ne pas vous blesser, penser à vous mettre en boule dès que vous atterrirez par terre, dit-il en me regardant. Ensuite, vous marcherez vers l'est pendant environ 1 km ; Là, vous trouverez le vieux Kayal. Il vous guidera.

En entendant que nous serons accompagnés, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement; un garde-fou ne sera pas de trop pour nous empêcher de nous retrouver soudés l'un à l'autre comme des aimants, uniquement préoccupés à faire l'amour ensemble.

Encore une fois Mustang est tourné vers moi et ne regarde pas Edward. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, comme s'il voulait sonder mon âme. Je me rends compte que je me suis complètement fourvoyée, même si la théorie était belle : la seule personne à être passée de mon monde vers celui-ci par la Porte, c'est moi.

En mourant, mon frère n'est pas venu ici pour prendre la place et la personnalité d'un Généralissime.

L'homme en face de moi n'est pas Grand Frère.

Juste un homme possédant les mêmes traits que lui, preuve de l'amour que lui a porté sa fiancée de l'époque. Mais les similitudes entre eux s'arrêtent là : ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, même si j'ai voulu de toutes mes forces me convaincre du contraire.

C'est fini, Ran, ton frère n'a rien à voir avec ce militaire soucieux de bien faire son travail.

Il est mort, sauf dans ton cœur.

Je peux enfin lever les yeux à mon tour vers le gradé en face de moi. Il soutien mon regard pendant un moment, et aucun de nous ne parle. On dirait presque qu'il comprend ce que je ressens.

- Allez. Il est temps.

Il se retourne une dernière fois et ajoute :

- Bonne chance.

Bonne chance pour qui ? Lui ou nous ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Mais Edward a ouvert la porte donnant à l'extérieur, et le vent s'engouffre sur la plate-forme du wagon.

Je m'approche de la rambarde, et avant d'avoir peur, saute dans le vide.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ahhh, que je suis gentille avec vous, public chéri! Pourquoi? Ben il faut bien que j'atteste du rating de cette fic! Donc! Vous vouliez du lemon? Ben voilà, petits canaillous, si vous n'avez pas 18 ans, ces prochaines lignes ne sont pas pas pour vous! _

_(Hem... Parce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui y croit, à ce genre d'avertissement?)_

_Allez, Enjoy! et si vous êtes sages (traduisez, si vous me laissez pleeeeein de commentaires ^^) qui vous dit qu'il n'y en aura pas un deuxième? ^_~_

_Hagaren_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Notre marche jusqu'au point de rencontre à été rapide et silencieuse ; j'étais trop plongée dans mes pensées en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé et surtout de savoir comment m'en sortir, que je n'ai même pas pensé à entamer une discussion. De son côté, l'alchimiste n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

Notre guide nous attendait avec des chevaux, et aucune question. Une fois en selle, le vieil homme se montre bavard comme une pie, mais a la bonne idée de se placer entre nous deux. Personne ne l'écoute, mais ça ne semble pas le gêner beaucoup. Il continu son récit comme s'il se trouvait devant un amphithéâtre attentif.

Je regarde le soleil couchant: quand est-ce que je vais rentrer chez moi ?

- Bon ! Les enfants, c'est ici que je vous laisse. Continuez à longer la chaine de montagnes, et dans six jours environ, vous serez arrivés. Les chevaux ont des vivres pour une semaine, ça devrait suffire.

Pour le coup, je manque de tomber de ma monture : pourquoi ce vieux cinglé nous laisse t-il en plan ?

- Vous partez ? Mais je croyais que vous allez nous guider !

- Mais oui, jolie demoiselle ! C'est ce que je viens de faire ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais rester avec vous jusqu'à votre arrivée ! Vous êtes assez grands pour vous débrouiller tous seuls, non ?

Et sans autres explications, ce vieux débris tourne casaque et disparaît au petit trot. Il est déjà loin quand il se retourne et lance :

- Les nuits sont fraîches, dans le désert ! Pensez à bien vous couvrir !

Génial.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Je tente un rapide coup d'œil vers mon compagnon de route, mais il l'air parfaitement calme. N'y tenant plus, je demande :

- Edward… Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ?

Il ne doit pas être dans une de ses périodes de bavardage intensif, car il se contente de répondre sans me regarder :

- Continuer.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il connaît le chemin. Et qu'il apaisera ma frayeur.

A la nuit tombée, nous n'avons toujours pas parlés et ma frustration et mon angoisse me rongent comme de l'acide. Je passe mes nerfs sur mes ongles en les massacrants à coup de dents. Si je continue comme ça, il ne va bientôt plus me rester que des moignons. Pas franchement idéal quand on est mangaka ; mais je n'ai rien d'autre pour passer mes nerfs, et je n'ai même pas pensé demander à Havoc un paquet de clopes.

Nous avons chevauché pendant 2 heures avant de s'arrêter pour monter notre campement ; une tente rudimentaire et un feu de camp. Il fait nuit noire, et malgré la chaleur des flammes, je suis bien contente d'avoir une couverture enroulée autour des épaules. Ed n'est pas là, il est parti chercher du bois pour alimenter notre chauffage rustique.

C'est bizarre, même si je sais que c'est une amie qui a inventé le fait qu'il puisse créer des transmutations en réunissant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et même si je l'ai dessiné en train de le faire des centaines de fois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionnée par ses démonstrations d'alchimie.

- Tu as faim ?

Il s'est approché de moi sans que je l'entende, et je sursaute au son de sa voix. Je ne l'imaginais pas avec ses intonations là, si différentes de celles de son doubleur. Je le scrute, intensément. Les flammes affirment son profil, et font danser son ombre. Il est superbe, sans même s'en apercevoir. Comme moi, autrefois.

Je me prends brusquement la tête entre les mains. Je sens que je suis en train de devenir folle.

Cette situation ne peut pas avoir lieu ! C'est impossible !

Je regarde autour de moi, le désert, le feu, les chevaux, Ed qui me tends une sorte de brochette, et j'ai le tournis : mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!

Moi, j'ai 18 ans, j'habite Tokyo, je suis une dessinatrice agoraphobe, droguée et cynique, qui tente vainement d'oublier qu'elle a été violée quand elle en avait 15 et demi, et que son frère adoré est mort ce même jour! Je ne peux pas être dans un désert, en train de me peler de froid, face à un mec qui a un bras en acier articulé ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Ça y est, j'explose.

Je me relève, et d'un même mouvement envoi valser la couverture de mon dos, la brochette qu'il tient à la main, et les angoisses, frustrations, peurs qui m'étreignaient jusque là se libèrent enfin.

Je ne m'aperçois que je suis en train de hurler que quand ma voix meurt sur mes lèvres, après une éternité.

Vidée de mes forces, je me retourne et fait face à Edward.

Un poisson mort échoué sur une plage doit avoir dans l'œil une lueur plus intelligente que lui en ce moment.

Mais j'ai un sursaut d'énergie et me remets à gueuler de plus belle :

- Non ! Je n'ai pas faim ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que _je ne peux pas_ avoir faim, bordel ! C'est tout simplement _impossible_ ! Oui, impossible !

Oh, je sais, tu dois te dire un truc du genre : « qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Comment est-ce impossible de ne pas avoir la dalle ?» Mais c'est tout simple ! Parce que_ rien_, absolument_ rien_ de ce qu'il y a autour de moi n'existe ! _Rien_, tu entends ! Ni ce vent glacé, ni cette saleté de sable collant, ni ces étoiles, ni ce feu, _rien_ n'est vrai ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Ce monde n'a rien à voir avec le mien !

Et tu veux savoir le plus drôle dans tout ça ? C'est que cette illusion, c'est la mienne ! _C'est moi_ qui l'est crée ! Et je me suis même battue pour pouvoir le faire ! Et je me retrouve dedans ! C'est à mourir de rire !

Et voilà que je me mets à ricaner comme une hyène asmathique, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, effrayée par les sons qui sortent de ma bouche. Et la pluie qui s'y met, maintenant ! L'eau coule sur mon visage, elle vient m'étouffer davantage, m'aveuglant, pénétrant dans ma gorge pour m'empêcher de respirer. J'essaie de m'arrêter de rire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je titube, perds l'équilibre, et me retrouve cassée en deux, essayant peut être de trouver près du sol mon souffle, ou mieux, une réponse à toutes mes questions. Je suis en train de me demander si de m'enfoncer la tête dans le sable ne serait pas la solution la plus appropriée, en fin de compte, car au moins, ce cauchemar sera bel et bien fini.

J'en suis à ces réflexions quand tout à coup mon épaule est soulevée violemment, ce qui a pour effet de me remettre debout. J'entends la gifle claquer bien avant de sentir ma joue se mettre à cuire.

Je m'arrête enfin de rire, et retrouve par la même occasion mes esprits.

C'est en portant ma main contre ma joue que je m'aperçois de la provenance de l'eau qui y ruisselle.

Ce n'est pas de la pluie.

C'est moi qui pleure sans même m'en rendre compte.

Face à face avec Edward, nous nous regardons sans un mot.

En plus de l'incompréhension que ma tirade a certainement provoquée, je vois aussi du chagrin dans ses prunelles dorées.

J'essuie mes larmes d'un geste rageur, me traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Ma joue continue de me brûler, douleur et honte mêlées.

Fait quelque chose, Ran ! Ne reste pas sans rien dire, bordel !

Je baisse la tête, et articule un :

- Pardon.

Le plus difficile de toute ma vie.

Puis je m'écroule par terre, pleurant comme une madeleine, les larmes les plus amères que j'ai jamais pleurées. Je répète comme une litanie :

- Pardon, pardon, pardon….

Tout en me demandant auprès de qui je m'excuse.

Edward ne dit toujours rien mais je sens qu'il se penche vers moi. Lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras, je continue de pleurer de plus belle, mais m'accroche à lui comme une désespérée. Il soulève mon menton pour chercher mon regard, mais j'ai encore trop honte de ma conduite et détourne la tête. Son automail dégage délicatement les mèches de cheveux emmêlés devant mes yeux, collés par les larmes, afin de dégager mon visage. Puis il se penche encore, et encore une fois, ses lèvres trouvent les miennes.

Notre baiser à le goût du sel de mes larmes, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter. Sa langue fouille ma bouche, presque avec fureur. On dirait qu'il veut m'empêcher de parler, de penser.

Et ça marche. J'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort pour ne me consacrer qu'au plaisir d'être dans ses bras, de sentir son corps contre le mien. Je veux profiter de cette sensation au maximum. Je ne l'ai toujours pas lâché, et l'attire davantage encore contre moi.

Il se dégage un instant pour chuchoter contre mon oreille :

- C'est à moi de te demander pardon, je ne voulais pas te frapper, mais…

Je l'interromps en l'embrassant de nouveau, puis secoue la tête :

- Non, il le fallait ….

Ma langue a retrouvée la sienne, et je le serre si fort contre moi que je dois sûrement laisser la trace de mes doigts incrustée sur sa peau. Ses mains glissent sous ma tunique, à la recherche de ma taille, de mes reins. Est-ce le contact de sa main d'acier où les souvenirs douloureux qui remontent à la surface, quoiqu'il en soit, je tressaille brusquement. Il lâche mes lèvres pour mieux me regarder, les yeux interrogateurs.

Non, Edward, je te promets que les démons du passé ne vont pas s'immiscer entre nous deux. Je lui souris, et murmure :

- Prends-moi dans tes bras…

Il s'exécute et nous remets debout tous les deux. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous nous dirigeons tant bien que mal vers la tente, comme deux ivrognes qui se soutiendraient.

Nous avons à présent franchit le seuil de notre refuge nocturne, et je ne sais même pas comment ; je me sens totalement vidée, abrutie. Ma vision est brouillée, mes oreilles bourdonnent… Je suis bien incapable de suivre un raisonnement, ou tout simplement de parler. Ed doit le sentir, car il me dépose délicatement sur le couchage en me déposant un baiser sur le front. Alors que quelques instants seulement auparavant j'aurais tout donné pour retrouver « mon monde », je prie maintenant en silence pour que cet instant d'abandon ne s'arrête jamais.

Puis il entreprend de me débarrasser de mes vêtements avec délicatesse et précision. Il n'a pas cette gaucherie propre aux apprentis amants.

Bon sang, mais qu'a t-il apprit dans mon monde ?

Il se redresse pour dévorer mon corps nu du regard. D'ordinaire si pudique, j'aurais du me sentir gênée, mais au lieu de cela, je me sens bien, détendue. Les images qui reviennent me hanter toutes les nuits, qui retracent la dernière fois où j'étais dans cette situation, nue devant d'autres yeux que les miens, s'envolent comme des mauvais souvenirs.

Je m'allonge plus confortablement, et écarte doucement les cuisses. Regarde-moi, Edward, regarde-moi toute entière. Tu es ma création, mais je suis à ta merci, à ton bon vouloir. Et cette attente me ravit. Le froid et la chair de poule font dresser la pointe de mes seins, mais l'excitation que je ressens maintenant m'embrase littéralement, me consume de l'intérieur. Ma température doit certainement atteindre les 100 degrés. J'entends mon souffle se faire plus fort et plus profond. Ed ne bouge toujours pas, on dirait qu'il attend un signal de ma part.

Alors je le fait : je prends sa main dans la mienne et la pose sur mon ventre. Il se penche aussitôt pour m'embrasser à nouveau, plus fougueusement, plus passionnément.

Il se met à genoux à coté de la couche et entreprends de m'embrasser partout en partant du cou, s'attardant sur la pointe de mes seins, puis sur mon ventre, juste en dessous du nombril. Mes doigts jouent avec ses cheveux. Les siens caressent doucement ma jambe, avançant de ma cheville vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Ses lèvres remplacent ses doigts et se posent à la commissure du pli de l'aine. De longs frissons me parcourent l'échine. En soupirant de plus belle, j'écarte davantage les jambes, mais Ed continue sa caresse buccale en descendant vers mon genou.

Arrivé sur ma cheville, il se redresse, ma jambe toujours dans sa main, et entreprends de faire jouer sa langue sur mes orteils. Cette succion m'électrise tout entière et mon intimité s'embrase davantage. Ed fit subir le même traitement aux autres orteils puis, voyant que je n'y tiens plus, quand je l'attire vers moi, il se laisse faire avec docilité. Notre baiser est particulièrement fougueux d'autant qu'en l'embrassant, je lui arrache sa chemise.

Je pose les paumes de mes mains sur ses pectoraux, encore plus excitée de sentir sous mes mains les battements précipités de son cœur. La sensation me plait trop, et je ne peux me résoudre à les laisser là. Mes doigts se font légers, et caressent avec délectation sa peau, incroyablement douce. Il est en train de s'acharner sur son pantalon, afin de l'enlever plus vite ; je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle, mais attrape brusquement le vêtement et l'envoie valser, roulé en boule, à l'autre bout de la tente, surprise de ma propre audace.

Nous sommes maintenant tous les deux complètement nus, et je savoure la sensation de le sentir peser de tout son poids sur moi. Nos peaux sont collées l'une à l'autre, et je n'ai jamais rien senti de comparable, d'aussi délicieux. Je continue d'explorer son corps du bout des doigts, et visiblement, cela lui plait autant qu'a moi. Je lui arrache des gémissements quand mes caresses se font plus précises, et je le sens s'abandonner complètement, la tête au creux de mon cou.

Ravie de découvrir ce pouvoir sur lui, je m'empresse d'en user ; je le fais basculer par-dessus moi et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. C'est maintenant à mon tour de le faire soupirer.

Suivant son exemple, je refais mes caresses avec le bout de la langue, me délectant de la saveur de sa peau. Son corps est arqué vers le plafond, et ses deux mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux, afin de mieux diriger ma tête.

Souriant toujours devant le spectacle de ce puissant alchimiste réduit à peu de choses attendant mon bon vouloir, je n'ai pas le cœur de le faire languir davantage, et fait ce qu'il me demande. Il ne peut s'empêcher de crier tant le petit animal énervé qui me sert de langue est agile ; et je n'arrête pas ma caresse lorsqu'il explose dans ma bouche.

Son orgasme passé, j'entreprends de raviver la flamme, et reprends ma caresse buccale de plus belle. Je n'ai pas à le faire bien longtemps : rapidement, je peux profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle érection. De sentir autant de pouvoir sur lui me grise complètement ; je décide, il accepte. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai déjà pu vivre, car notre plaisir est sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est tellement délicieux que je suis vraiment intriguée lorsqu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Je m'exécute quelques secondes, sans comprendre ; puis je réalise qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter, mais juste de se calmer un peu… je le regarde, goguenarde, et suis surprise par la couleur de ses yeux : on dirait de l'or en fusion. Son regard sort du brouillard, rencontre enfin le mien, et il me sourit à son tour. Puis ses doigts dans mes cheveux impriment à ma tête un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus rapide. Mais pour ma part, je suis tout simplement à l'agonie ; la coulée de lave qui me consume n'est pas décidée à baisser en intensité.

Encore une fois, Ed doit deviner ce que je ressens, car il se redresse plante son regard dans le mien et un instant plus tard me prends sous les bras, me met à plat dos et il prend mon clitoris entre ses lèvres pour mieux y poser la langue. Je suis tellement surprise que mon orgasme est foudroyant et c'est à mon tour de crier.

Le Ed poli et réservé que je connais a disparu. Il est revenu s'allonger de tout son poids sur moi, ses mains s'emparent de mes seins qu'elles pétrissent en agaçant leur pointe, tandis que sa langue explore encore ma bouche ; je peux retrouver la saveur de ma jouissance sur ses lèvres.

Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il a décidé de me réconcilier avec moi-même ; il passe doucement sa main sur le haut de mes fesses, me soulève légèrement, et plonge brusquement son sexe dans le mien. Je crie. De peur ou de surprise, je n'en sais rien.

Il ne se retire pas, et continue le mouvement régulier de son bassin. Il va et vient en moi, et malgré moi, la panique m'étreint brusquement. Je me raidis sans même m'en apercevoir, mais Edward m'apaise en me caressant les cheveux tout en murmurant mon nom.

C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je m'accroche à lui, de peur de perdre ce sentiment d'abondon qui vient de m'étreindre.

La vérité m'assaille : je suis en train de faire l'amour. Pas d'être violée.

Mon corps se détend, comme une bouée qui se dégonfle. Tout en accélérant le rythme, Ed me regarde, et me souris davantage. Sa bouche revient taquiner le lobe de mon oreille, et il murmure :

- Tu aimes ?

Je m'aperçois que oui.

Et je le lui dis. Dans un chuchotement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, à mesure que le plaisir me submerge.

Nous avons eu notre plaisir de concert, fourbus, fiévreux, éreintés et sans voix.

Je crois qu'ensuite, nous nous sommes tout simplement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les reviews... Et si vous continuiez comme cela? hein? Moi j'aime...Et une Hagaren contente est une Hagaren qui publie! :p (ben vui, ça marche comme ça ^_~) Allez hop, au taff ^^

Enjoy!

Hagaren

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_- Arrête de bouger ! tu vas finir par me foutre en rogne pour de bon!_

_Il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille, et son murmure aviné me terrifie :_

_- Et tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si je me mets en colère ?_

_Ses acolytes se réjouissent grassement. Je voudrais vomir, tellement le dégoût me submerge. Mais je ne peux pas : la peur scelle mes lèvres._

_- Retourne-toi, petite pute !_

_Encore une fois, les mains sur moi cherchent mes vêtements pour mieux les déchirer. J'ai compris que plus je résiste, plus je me débats, plus les trois hommes sont excités. Je demeure glaciale, insensible, totalement méprisante envers ces trois adultes qui s'en prennent à une adolescente. J'ignorais alors que je garderais cette attitude des années durant._

_Soudain, j'entends une voix qui se rapproche. Une voix qui crie mon nom. L'espoir, un espoir fou me saisis : j'ai reconnu la voix de Grand Frère ! Il vient me sauver !_

**********************

Je me redresse brusquement, et demeure assise sur la couchette, en proie à une terreur qui me broie littéralement toute entière. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine comme un marteau piqueur fou. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains : Mais quand est-ce que ces cauchemars vont-ils enfin arrêter d'hanter mes nuits ?

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui pourra apaiser ma peur et me faire oublier les images de mon cauchemar.

Je ne cherche pas longtemps : je viens de voir Edward endormi près de moi. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres ; il a l'air plus détendu, plus jeune aussi. De le voir ainsi abandonné dans son sommeil, enroulé autour de moi et sa main près de ma cuisse me console rapidement. Grâce à lui, au moins je n'ai plus peur des contacts, désormais.

Comme s'il avait senti mon regard peser sur lui, il entrouvre les yeux, et ses prunelles d'or croisent les miennes. Il me sourit, et se redresse à son tour pour venir contre moi. Le dos calé contre son torse, je ferme les yeux et me laisse complètement aller contre lui, comme si je tentai d'absorber son énergie, sa chaleur.

J'ai l'impression que ma place a toujours été là, entre ses bras.

Son automail effleure doucement mes cheveux, pour redescendre le long de mon bras. Même si c'est un morceau de métal qui touche ma peau, la caresse est si douce que je réagis instantanément. Je m'abandonne encore plus, savourant le contact de son corps contre le mien.

Nous en somme à nous embrasser éperdument encore une fois, quand un énorme claquement, sec comme un immense coup de fouet, retenti à l'extérieur de la tente. Nous sursautons tous les deux, mais Edward est le plus rapide ; il se lève d'un bond, et ouvre le pan de tissu à la volée. Il est complètement nu, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter beaucoup. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il a transmuté son automail en une lame acérée, prêt à se lancer dans la bagarre si besoin est.

Mon intuition me dit pourtant que nous ne sommes pas en danger, et quelques secondes plus tard, le grondement du tonnerre qui se propage me donne raison. Le bruit de tout à l'heure n'était que le foudre tombant certainement tout près d'ici.

Tout en me rinçant l'œil devant le spectacle d'Ed nu de dos devant l'ouverture de la tente, je me lève à mon tour et viens me coller contre lui une seconde fois. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Et dire que les contacts me dégoutaient jusqu'il y a peu…

Mes mains s'égarent depuis sa taille jusqu'à son torse, poursuivent leur course dans le dos pour revenir sur son ventre. Je l'entends gémir sous mes caresses. J'adore.

La foudre se manifeste à nouveau en zébrant le ciel. Visiblement, l'orage arrive droit sur nous.

Tout en continuant mon exploration de son corps, je lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de lever le camp ? Si ça continue, on va se retrouver grillés par les éclairs…

Et à peine les mots sortent de ma bouche que la lumière se fait dans mon esprit : Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Edward et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de se toucher lorsque nous nous retrouvons près de l'autre ; c'est tout simplement dû à la foudre.

Lorsque j'ai eu cet « accident » chez moi, j'ai été foudroyée alors que j'embrassais le Ed de papier. Je croyais mourir, mais au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvée projetée dans un endroit qui n'existe que sur une planche de dessins, celui que je tenais précisément dans mes bras.

Vu que j'avais mes lèvres collées aux siennes à cet instant, le fait de me retrouver à proximité de leur propriétaire en chair et en os doit avoir une incidence sur l'électricité ambiante. Comme elle a été interrompue dans son travail en en me tuant pas mais en me projetant dans un autre monde, la foudre nous a joué un tour à se façon : nous devons recommencer le même geste de départ, et nous toucher encore et encore pour éviter d'être foudroyés encore une fois.

Quand je suis proche de l'Edward vivant, je suis tout simplement… électrisée.

Je me mets à rire : nous venons de réinventer malgré nous l'expression « avoir un coup de foudre ».

Interloqué, il se retourne vers moi :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? C'est l'approche de l'orage qui te met dans cet état ?

Tout en continuant de rire, je noue mes bras autour de son cou et pose mon front dans le creux de son épaule :

- Non, c'est rien, je viens juste de penser à une chose… Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Pendant que je parlais, il avait replié son bras vers moi, et sa main avait chatouillé mon oreille, pour ensuite faire exactement la même course sur ma peau que celle qu'il avait subit de ma part quelques secondes auparavant.

Je me sens mollir, et si je ne me raccroche pas à lui très vite, mes jambes ne vont bientôt plus me porter.

Il se sépare pourtant de moi, visiblement à regrets, et tout mon être se plaint de cette soudaine absence.

- Tu as raison : je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se casse vite fait.

Une légère pluie fine tombe, et les chevaux sont trempés. Mais ils sont visiblement ravis de nous voir nous approcher d'eux pour les seller. Rendus nerveux par l'orage, ils piaffent d'impatience, et agitent la tête pour nous faire partager leur volonté de s'éloigner d'ici au plus vite.

Nous avons replié notre maigre bagage assez rapidement, vu que nous avons bien pris soin de nous rhabiller loin de l'autre, afin de résister à l'envie de nous déshabiller mutuellement encore une fois. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, les chevaux semblent se détendre un peu ; notre présence a dû les apaiser, car ils s'agitent moins et gardent un petit trot régulier.

Même si je n'ai pas eu un vrai sommeil réparateur digne de ce nom depuis très longtemps, je me surprends à ne pas être fatiguée ; de plus, je garde le sourire et une bonne humeur que je ne connaissais plus. Et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi.

- Dis-moi… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait peur comme ça ? Ce doit être terrifiant, pour que tu cries de la sorte à chaque fois que tu dors.

Ma bonne humeur s'envole aussitôt. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi, et encore une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de passer un scanner quand il me regarde de cette manière; aucune échappatoire possible, je suis obligée d'entendre ses paroles.

Mais je me dérobe, comme toujours. Je n'y peux rien, je me suis conditionnée à me replier, à ne pas m'exposer, et surtout à cacher ma sensibilité par mon cynisme et mon agressivité:

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je n'ai pas peur ! il n'y a rien qui m'effraie !

J'ai haussé le ton sans même m'en rendre compte, espérant me convaincre moi-même par ma voix haut perchée. Manque de bol, ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner vraiment. Aucun de nous n'est dupe.

Edward ne réplique pas. Il me regarde longuement, et il fait passer tellement de choses par ses prunelles limpides que les larmes montent aux miennes. Puis il se penche doucement vers moi pour caresser mes cheveux. Il attire mon visage vers le sien, et me chuchote à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser :

- Nous en reparlerons… Quand tu seras prête.

Freud et tous les autres, tous ceux qui ont voulus « m'aider » après mon agression et qui n'avaient fait que vous écouter parler, vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller.

Visiblement, l'orage n'a pas changé de place, car plus notre chevauchée nous éloigne de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions, plus le bruit assourdissant des coups de tonnerre s'estompe, devenant un lointain grondement sourd, comme un chat en colère.

Concentrés sur l'orientation de notre course, nous ne parlons pas. Mais il n'empêche que je me triture les méninges non stop devant l'attitude à tenir désormais vis à vis de l'alchimiste. Dois-je parler librement avec lui de la nature de mes cauchemars, chose que je n'ai jamais avouée à personne, ou bien vais-je garder encore une fois le silence, comme je sais si bien le faire depuis toutes ces années ?

Une partie de moi souhaite se libérer de ces démons qui me taraudent, même si jusqu'à présent, je ne lui pas laissé l'occasion de s'exprimer. Le pire, c'est que je sais pertinemment que cette attitude est en train de me bouffer toute entière.

Je sais que j'ai peur, et que c'est simplement de la lâcheté qui me bâillonne ; mais d'un autre côté, c'est tellement plus confortable pour moi… En étant inapprochable, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, et sans explications, je n'ai pas à revivre cette douleur. Seuls mes cauchemars me rappellent l'horreur que j'ai vécue cette nuit là.

Alors pourquoi changer d'attitude, pourquoi me mettre en danger devant quelqu'un que je ne connais pas malgré notre nuit passée ensemble, et mettre mon âme à nue ? Pourquoi devrais-je changer de comportement, alors que j'ai tout juste réussi à prendre le contrôle sur ma vie, même si ce contrôle là est bancal ? Que dois-je faire ?

Ed me tire brusquement de ma rêverie :

- Nous avons avancé plus vite que prévu, on dirait. Nous arrivons bientôt près de la forêt qui mène à Rizembul. Est-ce que tu te sens de continuer encore, histoire qu'on puisse camper dans la forêt plutôt que dans le désert ?

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas fatiguée, on peut continuer… Après tout, c'est toi le guide de cette expédition!

Beau joueur, Edward accepte ma blague à deux balles, et sourit à son tour. Qu'est ce qu'on peut avoir l'air débiles, tous les deux, à se forcer à sourire, alors que ni lui ni moi n'en avons envie !

Mais la tension installée entre nous était trop forte ; il apprécie sûrement autant que moi toutes les tentatives, si médiocres soient elles, pour la faire retomber.

Je relève la tête et regarde autour de nous : l'aube est déjà là, elle s'est pointée subrepticement sans qu'on la remarque, et maintenant ses couleurs si particulières jouent à cache-cache avec les montagnes environnantes. Mais je n'ai pas l'âme particulièrement bucolique, et mon cynisme refait surface. De me voir assise sur un canasson, à côté d'un mec beau à tomber par terre, avec lequel je viens de m'envoyer en l'air, et tout ça dans le soleil levant aurai de quoi faire fondre n'importe quel cœur un tant soit peu fleur bleue.

Mais en ce qui me concerne, je sens que si j'entends des piafs se manifester, je vais me mettre à vomir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai hérité du délicat surnom de « Reine des Glaces ». Je soupire et reprends mon dialogue avec ma conscience, à moins que ce ne soit avec mes démons, je n'ai jamais vraiment su qui j'essayai de convaincre.

Regarde les choses en face, Ran, et sois honnête avec toi-même pour une fois : il y a deux jours, tu devenais hystérique en te rendant compte que tu avais perdu les repères de ta vie quotidienne, et maintenant tu serais capable d'exécuter une danse de la pluie au beau milieu d'un désert afin de rester près d'Edward le plus longtemps possible.

Bon sang, arrête ! Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse d'un personnage de bd ! Et le tien, en plus ! Cette situation est infaisable, ma vieille ! De plus, as-tu seulement remarqué à quel point ça t'a été facile de faire l'amour avec lui, de le laisser te déshabiller, te toucher, te pénétrer ? Et tu crois sincèrement que c'est quelque chose de parfaitement cohérent, de faire ça, la chose que tu avais jusqu'à présent le plus de mal à simplement envisager, avec un mec qui n'existe pas dans ton monde ? Même s'il vient de te prouver plus d'une fois qu'il était un être fait de chair et de sang ?

Tu imagines les conséquences pour toi, pour vous deux même, si tu décidais de rester ici ? Songe à ta famille, à Hiromu, comment réagiraient-ils si jamais tu disparaissais brusquement ? Tu ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as atterri ici, et tu crois naïvement qu'il y en aura un tous les jours pour que l'équipe d'Hiromu te dessines sans se poser de questions, et sans rien remarquer ?

Si tu arrêtais de regarder que ton nombril pour une fois, et pensais un peu aux autres pour changer ? Et Ed ? Tu ne crois pas que ta présence va chambouler pas mal de choses dans sa vie ? Al, Winry, et les autres, sans parler des militaires que tu as réussi pour l'instant à éloigner, tu crois sincèrement qu'ils vont accepter ta venue sans broncher ? Et puis, tu deviendrais quoi, ici ? Menteuse professionnelle ? Écran de fumée pour les dirigeants de l'armée ? Ou bien passer les prochaines décennies en prison pour réparer ce que tu as fait ?

Mets-toi un peu à la place des autres : si tu étais la petite amie d'une bombe comme lui à Tokyo, et qu'une fille débarquée de nulle part se mettait à lui rouler des pelles, et partait plusieurs jours en tête à tête avec lui, tu le vivrais comment, hein ? Tu dirais « amen » sans rien faire ?

Alors, arrêtes de gémir sur ton sort, et regarde la vérité en face : il vaut mieux, et pour tout le monde, que tu repartes d'où tu viens.

Et pour cela, tu dois commencer par faire une chose qui t'es très difficile : avouer la vérité.

Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou les gens! _

_Il fait beau, il fait chaud, le ciel est bleu, et Ran est dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou! ^^_

_Dites moi un peu ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, vous êtes pas vraiment nombreux à vous manifester! (un très grand MERCI à ceux qui le font, vous consolez ma petite âme meurtrie.. XD)_

_Bah sinon, je fais du boudin, non mais ho! Et une Hagaren qui boude... brrrr, vaut mieux pas que voyez le résultat! _

_Hop, à vos claviers, et laissez moi des reviews! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Les deux coups contre la porte furent brefs et discrets, mais suffisamment distincts pour que le Généralissime daigna relever la tête et aboyer un « entrez ! » qui traduisait bien son exaspération et sa frustration.

En rentrant au QG, il avait tout mis en œuvre afin de réunir des preuves concrètes de l'existence d'un groupe de terroristes entrés clandestinement dans la ville. Il avait envoyé des émissaires aux quatre coins du pays, et les rapports qui en revenaient étaient tous du même avis : Riza Hawkeye ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait dit que la jeune fille aux mèches roses mentait.

Presque malgré lui, il avait tout fait pour lui laisser une chance de reconnaître qu'elle disait la vérité, et malgré les preuves de plus en plus nombreuses qui lui revenaient, il ne voulait pas rabaisser sa fierté à reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé.

Heureusement pour son ego, son lieutenant avait trop de classe pour se mettre à pavoiser, en lui disant « Hein ? Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Qui avait raison ? ».

Pour le moment, elle se tenait devant lui de l'autre côté de son bureau, l'air impassible, silencieuse, terriblement efficace. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Croisant enfin son regard, elle se pencha pour déposer presque sur ses mains un dossier marqué « confidentiel ».

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est pourtant clair, mon Général ; Un dossier classé confidentiel.

Roy Mustang respira à fond afin de conserver les miettes de calme qui lui restaient, et de ne pas faire ce que son lieutenant attendait : perdre son sang froid et lui renvoyer ledit dossier à la figure. Après toutes ces années, il la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait, lui : tant qu'elle n'entendrait pas « vous aviez raison Lieutenant Hawkeye, cette fille nous a mené en bateau » elle se comporterait comme la dernière des pestes capricieuses à son égard, sans toutefois jamais se défaire de son calme apparent.

- Lieutenant, savez vous ce que méritent les pestes capricieuses dans votre genre ?

- « Peste capricieuse », mon Général ? Je ne comprends pas….

- Elles méritent une bonne fessée, Lieutenant. Et si vous n'arrêtez pas ce petit jeu très rapidement, c'est ce que vous allez obtenir.

- De quel jeu parlez-vous, mon Général ?

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Riza. Alors, ajouta t-il, que contient ce dossier classé confidentiel ?

Toujours imperturbable, le lieutenant fit le tour de son bureau afin de lui reprendre le dossier, et se mit à en tourner les pages. Le Généralissime Mustang avait les traits tirés et les cheveux en bataille, mais Riza Hawkeye décida de ne pas se laisser attendrir, même si elle savait qu'il était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Le résultat de mes recherches sur cette Ran.

- Alors ?

- Alors, mon Général, à part tombée du ciel, je ne sais vraiment pas d'où cette fille peut bien venir.

- Vous pouvez développer ?

- Et bien non, justement. Personne ne sais qui elle est, d'où elle vient, jusqu'à son dossier médical inexistant… il n'y a rien sur elle. Strictement rien. Si nous ne l'avions pas vue en face de nous, je pourrai dire que viens de faire des recherches sur une personne qui n'existe pas.

Mustang posa son menton sur ses mains croisées. Son lieutenant savait qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure, tout en masquant le plus possible ses émotions. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à déterminer ce qui le poussait à protéger cette fille, mais visiblement, il n'était pas près de lâcher si facilement. Comment et surtout pourquoi, une gamine entrevue pendant quelques minutes méritait elle autant son indulgence ? Surtout qu'elle lui avait paru plus que désagréable en étant hautaine et méprisante… Et sans parler de son comportement quand elle avait vu le FullMetal !

Riza Hawkeye se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu leur raconter à tout les deux, pour les endormir de la sorte. Car la « peste capricieuse » dont parlait Mustang tout à l'heure, s'était bien cette gamine aux cheveux colorés. Et une fessée était encore une punition trop douce, après que la moitié de l'armée se soit mobilisée pour elle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle veille à ce qu'elle reçoive le traitement qu'elle méritait. Oh oui, cette Ran pouvait compter sur le Lieutenant Hawkeye pour y veiller.

Elle avait trop touchée le Général.

Et ça, elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

*************************

Dès que je l'ai vue, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai sauté de mon cheval, et couru droit sur elle tout en arrachant ma tunique, pour me livrer nue, toute nue, entre ses bras. Sa fraîcheur me saisit un instant, puis tout mon corps s'accorde à me dire combien il aime cette sensation, surtout quand, comme maintenant, je suis complètement immergée en elle. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! Quel dommage que je sois seule à l'apprécier…

Me baigner dans une eau si limpide après avoir traversé un désert est un luxe inouï que je ne raterai pas. Le soleil tapait sur nos épaules depuis plusieurs heures avec la délicatesse d'un forgeron qui aurait raté sa ferronnerie ; la chaleur commençait à être insoutenable. La rivière m'est apparue brusquement, au détour d'un virage, scintillante comme une myriade de diamants. La tentation a été trop forte, et maintenant je savoure la douce caresse de l'élément liquide avec délectation. Quand mes poumons sont sur le point d'exploser, je refais surface, ravie. Edward me regarde depuis la berge, amusé, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller le taquiner en l'éclaboussant. Il recule comme un chat qui craindrait de recevoir une douche, et me crie d'arrêter.

Je sais pertinemment que l'eau sur ses automails lui est douloureux, mais j'ai trop envie de lui casser les pieds ; alors je sors de l'eau, et profites du moment où il est occupé à déconnecter son cerveau quand il me contemple pour me jeter sur lui et le faire tomber à la renverse.

Nous roulons à terre enlacés, riant comme des gosses que nous sommes encore. Mais mon rire s'étrangle quand je le regarde ; encore une fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me lobotomise avec ses prunelles d'ambre :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Il écarte doucement une de mes mèches collée sur ma joue, et me demande :

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit combien tu es belle quand tu ris ? C'est dommage que ça ne t'arrive pas plus souvent…

Décontenancée, je me redresse un peu, mais il resserre ses bras autour de moi, m'empêchant de partir, et me renverse brusquement sur le dos. Penché sur moi, il entreprend de récupérer les gouttes d'eau accrochées à ma peau avec ses les lèvres, sur mes épaules, mon cou, mes seins, et me glisse à l'oreille :

- Mais bon, il y a d'autres moments où tu es très belle…

Ça y est, j'ai maintenant tellement chaud que vais certainement faire évaporer l'eau qui est sur moi s'il continue comme ça. Ah, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Dis-toi que je ne vais pas te faciliter les choses, mon gars, tout alchimiste d'état que tu sois.

Aussi j'entreprends de lui enlever ses vêtements, tout en enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille pour mieux l'immobiliser:

-C'est vrai ? Lesquels ?

Eh, eh. J'ai gagné. Tout à la saveur de mes caresses, il est maintenant incapable d'aligner deux mots de suite. Il faut croire qu'on s'habitue à tout, même à déshabiller quelqu'un, car ses fringues volent en deux temps trois mouvements. Et sa peau chaude sur la mienne est la chose la plus douce qui soit. Mais il se reprends très vite et me murmure :

- Je vais te montrer…

Nous avons passé l'après midi à faire la sieste, ou plutôt à tenter de la faire, car elle a rapidement dégénérée. D'un commun accord, nous préférons voyager à la faveur de la nuit, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Après tout, nous sommes sensés être poursuivis par des terroristes qui en veulent à Edward… Un étau se resserre sur moi à chaque fois que je pense à tout ce que ça implique, mais j'irai jusqu'au bout. Il le faut, si je veux retourner chez moi.

Aussi, quand nous sommes de nouveau réunis autour d'un feu de camp, je le regarde attiser les braises, et son profil si pur se détache, éclairé par les flammes.

Je repense au fait que je dois cette pureté au trait de crayon magique d'Hiromu, et cette pensée me donne la maigre force de me jeter à l'eau, avec autant d'appréhension qui si je me trouvais sur un fil en équilibre au dessus d'un volcan les yeux bandés ; je sais néanmoins qu'il faut que j'y aille le plus vite possible, et par où commencer :

- J'avais 15 ans et demi… C'était un soir de printemps. Il faisait chaud, et j'étais restée à la bibliothèque jusqu'au soir pour étudier.

Ma voix se brise, et je ne peux plus articuler un mot de plus. Tant d'images se bousculent dans ma tête ! Mon agression, la mort de Grand Frère, mon appartement, Hiromu, mon statut de mangaka, mon monde surtout… Comment lui faire accepter tout ça ? Il va sûrement me haïr, ou me prendre pour une folle, voire les deux… En tout cas, une chose est sûre : il va refuser de me croire.

Mais comment faire autrement ? Je ne peux plus reculer, désormais.

Encore une fois, je suis certaine que ce type possède des antennes, car il se lève, et vient s'asseoir derrière moi, pour mieux me prendre dans ses bras. Il me communique sa chaleur, sa force et les mots franchissent mes lèvres sans que je les dirige pour la première fois depuis cette nuit fatale :

- Ils étaient trois… J'étais jeune, insouciante, gaie et spontanée à cette époque : en classe, j'étais la meilleure élève, et j'adorais les cours. Tout le monde dans mon école rêvait de m'avoir pour amie, et tous les garçons étaient amoureux de moi. Mais moi, je n'avais aucun regard pour eux, car j'adorais encore plus mon frère aîné : il était mon modèle, mon idole.

Quand ces trois hommes ont commencé à me barrer le passage à la sortie de la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris où ils voulaient en venir : Après tout, Grand Frère venait à ma rencontre, pour raccompagner sa petite sœur… Seulement voilà, ce soir là il est resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu avec sa petite amie, Hiromu… Il est arrivé en retard… Suffisamment pour tomber sur ces trois types, avec moi.

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage depuis longtemps, mais elles ne m'empêchent pas de parler. De son côté, Edward garde le silence, mais j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me casser en deux quand il a resserré les bras autour de moi ; j'ai senti sa colère, qui l'a fait trembler des pieds à la tête ; mais il ne m'a pas interrompue.

- Deux d'entre eux m'on lâchée pour se mesurer à Grand Frère : ils se sont pris une raclée monumentale, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait les tuer… que quelqu'un puisse toucher à sa petite sœur chérie lui était intolérable ; alors trois en même temps, tu penses… Quand il a compris qu'il n'allait pas avoir le dessus, le troisième, leur chef, m'a à moitié assommée d'un coup de poing pour que je me tienne tranquille, et il s'est mêlé à la bagarre… il a sortit son couteau, et à poignardé Grand Frère dans le dos, plusieurs fois… Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il baignait dans une mare de sang, et les trois hommes avaient disparus. Et mon frère, il… Il est mort dans mes bras…

Encore une fois, Ed me serre plus fort contre lui. J'essuie mes larmes et continue :

- Depuis, je ne supporte plus le moindre contact, et je fais des cauchemars à chaque fois que dors… Mais il y a autre chose que je dois te dire…

Je me retourne et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Mon courage s'envole : je vais le perdre, j'en suis sûre. Qui pourrait rester de marbre et croire sur parole une histoire comme celle que je m'apprête à lui sortir ? Je prends sa main et la pose contre mon cœur. Si c'est notre dernier contact, au moins saura t-il que mon cœur bat pour lui… Allons bon, voilà que je deviens… Amoureuse ? Oui, définitivement oui.

Je respire à fond, puis continue sur ma lancée :

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi l'orage me faisait rire ?

Il hoche la tête sans mot dire, et encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans l'or de ses prunelles. Bon sang que la vérité peut être douloureuse, quand elle est nécessaire !

- C'est parce que c'est la foudre qui m'a fait venir dans ton monde ; oui Ed, je viens du monde où tu as passé tant d'années avant de revenir ici… Mais mon époque est différente de la tienne, car la guerre à laquelle tu as pu participer de loin s'est finie depuis 60 ans… Il n'y a jamais eu de terroristes qui te courent après… C'est simplement un moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'approcher, pour que tu puisses m'aider à retourner de l'autre côté de la porte…

Il n'a pas retiré sa main.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rooo, que c'est triste de voir que cette pauvre Ran perdue avec Ed n'a visiblement pas eu l'air de vous faire beaucoup d'effet... A moins que vous vous remettiez encore du lemon, mais je ne suis pas si naïve! XD  
_

_Bon, ben.. Laissez moi un piti commentaire pour nier tout ça! _

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

De nouveau, le lieutenant Hawkeye frappa à la porte du bureau du chef de l'armée; elle le soupçonnait d'être en retard, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Aussi, elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit ses pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le regarda attentivement. Son expression était mêlée de gravité et de désarroi, et elle dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour résister à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras, et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle savait que cette caresse le rassurait et l'apaisait.

- La voiture nous attend, mon Général. Si nous ne partons pas immédiatement, nous allons rater le train pour Rizembul.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lieutenant… Je suis prêt ; nous pouvons y aller.

Même si leurs pensées étaient toutes deux tournées vers la même personne, les sentiments des deux militaires à son égard étaient diamétralement opposés ; le Généralissime Mustang se rendait dans le village de l'alchimiste de métal à reculons, car il savait qu'il allait devoir faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, en la questionnant bien plus… « efficacement » que lors de leur dernière rencontre, et sur les motivations de ses mensonges.

Et cela l'attristait énormément.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ressentait cette tristesse. Il n'était plus en état de comprendre. Trop de confusion venaient parasiter ses capacités d'analyse, envers la situation, envers cette fille, et surtout envers lui-même.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit émotionnellement impliqué au point de ne plus se reconnaitre ?

Quant au Lieutenant Hawkeye, elle bouillait intérieurement de ne pouvoir arriver plus vite, tant elle était impatiente de vivre cette confrontation avec la jeune fille ; car ainsi, elle aura les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

Toutes les réponses.

Oh oui, cette Ran pouvait compter sur elle pour lui faire dire absolument tout ce qu « 'il » désirait savoir. Rien ne la mettait hors d'elle que de ce faire mener en bateau ; et c'est exactement ce que la jeune fille avait fait.

A cette pensée, le lieutenant Hawkeye serra les poings.

Elle saurait trouver le moyen de lui faire passer l'envie de se payer sa tête.

***********************************

- Winry ! Winry !

En désespoir de cause, Pinako donna un léger coup de pipe sur les jambes de sa petite fille afin d'attirer son attention. Cette dernière était tellement absorbée par la réparation d'un automail, qu'elle ne l'entendait pas l'appeler. De plus, le bruit du chalumeau était assourdissant, et Pinako aurait eu besoin d'un haut parleur pour se faire entendre, tant le vacarme environnant était impressionnant.

Elle observa la jeune femme qui s'était retournée vers elle, et s'étonna encore une fois de la trouver aussi changée ; oui, décidément, la petite Winry avait bien grandit ! Elle était devenue une superbe créature tout en jambes, et ses traits avaient perdus de leur rondeur enfantine. Ses yeux plongeaient dans les vôtres lorsqu'elle vous parlait, et ils étaient tantôt graves, tantôt rieurs ; de plus, son visage s'éclairait quand elle souriait.

Mais depuis quelques jours, le sourire avait déserté sa bouche, et Pinako se demandait bien pourquoi. Quand Alphonse et elle étaient revenus de Central sans Edward, elle les avait trouvés tous les deux fermés, abattus.

Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'un nouveau malheur venait de se produire, mais Alphonse avait fait mine de retrouver sa bonne humeur pour la rassurer de la nouvelle absence de son frère aîné. Et depuis, Winry s'était réfugiée dans la construction quasi frénétique d'automails, et Alphonse passait le plus clair de ses journées plongé dans un livre d'alchimie, quand il ne faisait pas des transmutations. Oui, vraiment, elle aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à Central pour que ces deux enfants changent à ce point, et ce en l'espace de quelques jours…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, mamie ?

Du coup, ce fut Pinako qui sursauta. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle avait oublié de parler à sa petite fille :

- Alphonse te cherche. Mais j'aimerai que vous ne traîniez pas trop, le dîner va être bientôt prêt.

- Entendu, mamie…

Les yeux toujours aussi perdus dans le lointain, la jeune femme abandonna son établi et se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard perçant de sa grand-mère.

- Winry ?

L'interpellée se retourna.

- Oui ?

Pinako hésita, puis finalement dit :

- Non… Rien.

Haussant les épaules, sa petite fille sortit de la pièce. Quelque soit la chose qui la perturbait, c'était suffisamment grave pour que Pinako ait la désagréable sensation de la perdre.

**************************

- Si je comprends bien, c'est la foudre qui, en te tombant dessus, t'as ouvert la Porte de notre monde ?

- Je pense que oui… Après tout, j'aurai dû mourir… Personne ne survit à ça. Avec une telle décharge électrique, c'est normal, non ? Aussi, je crois que cet orage m'a permis d'arriver ici en me faisant passer de l'autre côté de la Porte.

Tout en donnant à Edward mon point de vue, l'explication me paraît la plus plausible. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi quelque chose qui n'existe pas a pu se concrétiser. Que se soit la foudre qui me transporte d'un monde à l'autre, aussi invraisemblable que ça paraisse, je peux l'admettre, mais comment expliquer que j'atterrisse dans un monde imaginaire ? Et comment lui faire comprendre ça à lui, alors qu'il vit dans ce même monde sensé ne pas exister ?

Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à trouver la force de lui dire qu'il est issu d'un dessin, et que je suis l'une de ses créatrices.

Comment lui faire comprendre que son environnement, sa famille, ses aventures, son caractère même, sont uniquement crées pour être mis sur des planches de bd ? Je ne peux pas. Déjà qu'il a écarquillé les yeux comme des soucoupes lorsque je lui ai dit d'où je venais ! Sans parler du changement d'époque : sa curiosité était sans limites, et il m'a fallu lui donner des détails sur notre technologie, notre mode de vie, etc.

Un choc à la fois pour lui, c'est bien suffisant.

Je tente une sortie:

- Alors… Crois-tu pouvoir m'aider à retourner chez moi ?

- Et bien…. En fait, je n'en sais rien. Mon retour ici a été particulièrement difficile, et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à recommencer cette expérience.

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac. Si même lui ne peut pas m'aider, ça veut dire que je suis coincée ici jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Ce monde sera désormais le mien ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

Je dois faire une drôle de tête car Edward prend soudain ma main dans la sienne.

- On trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que ça veut dire d'être un dans un monde que tu ne comprends pas… Mais dit moi une chose : pourquoi avoir raconté cette histoire de terroristes à Mustang ?

- Il fallait que je gagne du temps. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer comme ça, et te dire « salut, je viens de l'autre côté de la Porte, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? ». Je devais d'abord t'expliquer qui j'étais, et comment j'avais atterri ici… Et puis, en vous parlant de la Porte et des voyages à travers les époques, je pensais que ça serait plus facile à accepter…

- Tu te doutes qu'il ne va pas être fou de joie d'avoir été mené en bateau ? Les conséquences risquent d'être lourdes pour toi !

- Je sais bien. Mais comment faire autrement ?

Ed semble perdu dans ses pensées, à cette dernière remarque.

- Ouais, je suppose que tu n'avais pas trop le choix…

Il se lève brusquement, et me sourit de toutes ses dents, de ce même sourire crétin qu'il peut avoir quand il est content de lui :

- Allez, viens ! Dépêchons nous ! A Rizembul, j'aurai plus de moyens d'alchimie à disposition, et Al pourra également me donner un coup de main ! A nous deux, c'est bien le diable si nous n'arrivons pas à te renvoyer chez toi !

Il me tend la main, pour m'aider à me relever. Décidément, ce type ne cesse de m'étonner. Et il le fait davantage lorsqu'une fois debout, il m'attire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras. Nous restons un long moment accrochés l'un à l'autre, sans rien dire. Pas besoin de se parler ; nos deux cœurs se chargent de le faire pour nous : ils battent sur le même rythme, et je prends conscience que lorsque je m'en irai, cette séparation sera finalement aussi douloureuse pour lui que pour moi.

Lorsque je m'éloigne de ses bras, il retrouve ce même sourire un peu idiot et me tire en avant, m'entraînant dans sa course. Nous sommes proches de Rizembul, et sa bonne humeur est tellement contagieuse que j'ai maintenant aussi hâte que lui de m'y retrouver.

Après avoir chevauchés toute la nuit, le village se profile devant nous dans les lueurs du petit matin. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, j'en suis sûre, maintenant.

*************************

- Den, ferme-la à la fin !

Furieuse contre les aboiements à répétitions du chien, Winry avait consentie à se lever malgré l'heure matinale, espérant par sa seule présence apaiser l'animal. Il était encore très tôt, bien trop tôt à son goût : le soleil ne s'était pas encore complètement levé, et ses rayons effleuraient à peine les montagnes au loin.

Encore une fois, elle avait veillée très tard, plongée dans la construction de ses pièces métalliques. Si cette bourrique voulait bien se taire, elle pouvait encore croire qu'elle arriverait à se rendormir, car elle avait besoin de sommeil pour récupérer de ses nuits courtes. Elle se demanda un instant si travailler comme une acharnée parviendrai à lui faire oublier le spectacle de cette fille dans les bras d'Edward.

- Je ne crois pas, non… Murmura t-elle pour elle-même, tout en caressant son chien.

Apparemment, son compagnon s'était calmé, et il remuait maintenant faiblement la queue. Mais alors qu'elle se relevait pour concrétiser son intention de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, les aboiements reprirent de plus belle. Winry connaissait suffisamment bien son chien pour comprendre qu'il était maintenant fou de joie, et que s'il tirait sur sa laisse avec frénésie c'était dans l'espoir de filer en direction de la personne responsable de cette félicité.

Elle tourna la tête afin de voir ce qui mettait le gardien de la maison dans cet état, et faillit s'étrangler en voyant la silhouette d'Edward tenant un cheval par la bride se profiler dans le chemin qui menait jusqu'à sa demeure, lui faisant de grands signes de la main. La pensée qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une nuisette qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses formes ne l'effleura qu'un bref instant, et elle répondit avec enthousiasme à son salut. Ed revenait à la maison ! Il lui revenait enfin !

Mais au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans ses bras pour lui prouver ce que sa venue représentait pour elle, elle se figea brusquement, devenant aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Cette fille, celle qui lui avait valu bon nombre de larmes lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde dans cette chambre de Central… Elle était également là.

Près de lui.

Contre lui.

Au fur et à mesure que le couple s'approchait, elle n'eu besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour avoir le cœur en miettes : elle vit comme une série de flashs au ralenti tous les détails qui pouvaient les unir, et que seul un cœur amoureux pouvait reconnaître : leurs mains enlacées, le rythme identique de leurs pas, les cernes sous les yeux de l'alchimiste malgré son sourire étincelant, les étoiles dans ses yeux à elle et son visage rayonnant de satisfaction, que seuls des amants pouvaient avoir.

Tout devenait clair…

Et elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Elle fit brusquement demi tour, et couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers sa chambre ; une fois enfermée dedans, elle se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, en espérant que ses sanglots déchirants y seraient étouffés.

*******************

En voyant la maison se rapprocher de nous, Edward a changé d'attitude ; visiblement, son absence prolongée de ces dernières années a ravivé des liens d'attachements qu'il croyait inexistant ; le voilà maintenant impatient d'arriver, et son attitude s'en trouve modifiée, involontairement du moins.

Il s'est redressé sans même sans apercevoir, et son sourire s'est élargit, devenant franc et naturel. L'idée de revoir les siens l'enchantait, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, et encore moins se l'avouer.

Cependant, en voyant Winry lui sourire et soudain faire demi-tour pour disparaître dans la maison, il s'est tourné vers moi, visiblement interloqué devant son attitude :

- Mais pourquoi elle se casse ? Je croyais qu'elle serait contente de nous voir arriver ?!

Mon pauvre Edward. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la psychologie féminine, on dirait. Elle crève juste de jalousie, voilà tout. Et si le cynisme fait toujours autant parti intégrante de mon attitude, je me surprends moi-même à ressentir envers elle une chose que je n'explique pas, vague et diffuse ; de la compassion.

Mais je me reprends très vite en axant mon élan d'émotion vers quelqu'un que je connais davantage : moi-même.

Car maintenant, la peur me tenaille que mon ancienne personnalité refasse surface, sans que je puisse la contrôler ; seule « l'ancienne » Ran aurait pu ressentir ce genre d'émotion pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Vu ce que ça m'a coûté la dernière fois, je préfère éviter.

- Je ne sais pas… Elle devait certainement avoir froid et elle est partie se changer.

Mon explication simpliste semble le rassurer, et il franchit les derniers mètres qui mènent au perron en quelques enjambées. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il se met à beugler littéralement :

- Al ! Eh, Al ! Où es-tu, espèce de marmotte ? Tu ne viens pas saluer ton vieux frère ?

Je suis restée sur le palier, ne voulant pas trop imposer ma présence. Non pas que j'éprouve la moindre gène, mais je préfère rester en retrait afin d'échafauder une explication qui tienne la route, en attendant que l'alchimiste explique à son entourage le pourquoi du comment de ma présence ici.

Le raffut qui règne maintenant dans la maison m'empêche de penser efficacement : les portes claques, les voix des deux frères tonnent comme une corne de brume, les escaliers font caisse de résonance, et le clébard achève de mettre son grain de sel dans ce joyeux bordel.

Voilà des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom !

Pendant un bon moment, ce ne sont qu'embrassades, accolades, et ce genre de démonstrations affectueuses qui me font vomir. Mais je me tiens sagement dans mon coin, observant avec détachement ces effusions qui ne me rappellent plus rien. Soudain, la pipe de Pinako vient me tapoter la hanche, à défaut de ne pouvoir me taper sur l'épaule :

- Ainsi donc, Mademoiselle Ran, vous avez été envoyée par le Généralissime Mustang pour prévenir Edward d'un danger, c'est ça ? Vous permettez que je vous appelle Ran, j'espère ?

Cette vielle peau sous ses dehors affable est bien plus perspicace que toutes les personnes de la maison réunies ; si je veux que mon séjour ici se passe bien, j'ai intérêt à l'amadouer le plus vite possible. Après tout, je suis ici pour une durée encore indéterminée.

J'adopte mon air de petite fille perdue et polie, et réponds :

- Pas tout à fait, madame…

- Pinako.

- Entendu ! Pinako. En fait, j'ai croisé Edward et le Général à Central, et les ai déjà avertis tout les deux a ce moment là.

- Donc, ce danger existe réellement ?

- Mamie ! Laisse la tranquille avec tes questions ! on vient juste d'arriver, et on a voyagés toute la nuit ! On est crevés !

L'intervention de Ed me permets de me ressaisir, et surtout de souffler ; c'est vrai qu'avec le manque de sommeil chronique que je me tape depuis quelques nuits, mon esprit est engourdi, m'empêchant de penser efficacement. Les yeux d'or de l'alchimiste croisent mon regard, et pendant une seconde je comprends qu'il pense à la même chose.

Enfin, maintenant que j'arrive à traduire ce genre de regard, je sais qu'il pense surtout aux raisons de mon manque de sommeil. Il me prend brusquement par la main et me tire par le bras ; je crois qu'une sortie de scène de Kabuki ne sera jamais aussi réussie que la nôtre lorsqu'il annonce au même moment :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a besoin de dormir… on va se coucher ! A plus !

Et sans autre cérémonie, il m'entraîne vers l'escalier qui mène aux chambres de l'étage.

Je crois que le silence qui suit est encore plus assourdissant que le vacarme de tout à l'heure.

Et Winry qui n'a pas encore réapparue…


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, les gens! _

_A votre avis, si le rating de cette fic est aussi élevé, c'est parce que le lemon dedans est ... très lemon? Comment ça, il est déjà passé? Et ben il continue, petits perve...veinards! Encore une fois, tu as moins de 18 ans? passe ton chemin! (mais oui, j'y crois..)_

_Alors, dans ce chapitre, il y a une petite anecdote, avec un petit quizz à la clé: Il y a dans ce chapitre une référence cinématographique ... Si vous trouvez ce que c'est, vous gagnez la fic au complet! Ca vous dit? Allez, histoire que ce soit pas insurmontable, c'est une réplique... ^^Bonne chance!_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Blottis tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, j'ai toute les difficultés du monde à lutter contre le sommeil. Le lit n'est pas grand, et je profite pleinement de Ed collé contre moi. La chaleur de nos deux corps est plus efficace que tous les somnifères de la création.

Cette torpeur est apaisante, et je me laisse aller, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, avec satisfaction. Sans compter que ça un bon moment maintenant que je ne me suis pas reposée dans un vrai lit, et le fait de me retrouver dans celui du jeune homme blond avachit dans mes bras, est encore plus intense.

Je me retourne légèrement, et le regarde.

Encore une fois, je suis surprise de le voir aussi paisible ; je ne suis même pas sûre que si je me mettais à faire une danse des 7 voiles devant lui, il réagisse beaucoup.

Mais, lui comme moi, somme vraiment éreintés et on a pas mal d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. Il n'a pas menti à Pinako, au moins sur ce point.

Bientôt sa respiration s'est faite plus régulière, et il ne va certainement pas tarder à s'endormir.

Je ne comprends plus rien, ni à sa réaction, ou son absence de réaction devrais-je plutôt dire, ni à celle des autres. Il faut que j'éclaircisse plusieurs choses, et avant de sombrer complètement, je murmure :

- Ed ?

- Mmm ?

Je ne veux pas donner dans le burlesque et rajouter un « tu dors ? » fort à propos, et me contente de rapprocher davantage mon visage de son cou et lui susurre :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là…

Ce chameau n'est pas aussi endormi qu'il le faisait croire, car son bras se resserre davantage son emprise sur ma taille. Même si je comprends aisément où il veut en venir, je ne vais pas me laisser avoir si facilement ; trop de choses vitales pour moi en dépendent :

- Pour les autres… Qu'est ce qu'on va leur dire ? Ne me dit pas que tu va me faire passer pour une lointaine cousine qui passait par là, surtout après qu'on soit partis se coucher ensemble ?

Le rayon laser qui lui sert de regard plonge dans le mien, et il se redresse sur un coude pour mieux m'observer. Enfin, il répond, posément :

- On va leur dire la vérité, tout simplement. Ils en on vu suffisamment au cours de leur vie pour comprendre parfaitement la situation. Ils nous aiderons quand ils sauront que tu as besoin d'eux.

Je me mords la langue pour éviter de lui rétorquer « bien sûr, surtout Winry ! » mais le moment est mal choisi pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Je soupire en regardant le plafond, et ajoute d'un ton morne :

- Si tu le dis…

Il bascule complètement pour se retrouver en appui sur ses avants bras, allongé juste au dessus de moi. Il me regarde intensément, et cette fois ses yeux sont graves :

- Tu sais, je crois vraiment que tu devrais apprendre une chose…

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

J'ai parlé d'un ton léger pour marquer mon embarras, mais ses yeux scrutateurs ne lâchent pas les miens :

- Faire confiance aux autres. Tous ceux qui t'entourent ne sont pas forcément mauvais, et n'essayent pas d'abuser de ta crédulité, ou même de toi… ton apparence actuelle ne te ressemble pas.

J'oublie complètement que j'ai sommeil, mais encore une fois, je me retrouve piégée sans pouvoir bouger, et suis obligée d'entendre ses paroles, sans pouvoir fuir loin de ces mots qui me blessent :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il se rallonge à côté de moi et fixe le plafond à son tour ; moi qui n'ai vécu que de non-dit depuis tant de temps, voilà que je panique quand quelqu'un arrive à percer ma cuirasse ; encore une fois, j'ai peur.

- Je veux dire par là que ce serai bien que tu relâches la pression de temps en temps. Tu essaies de te planquer derrière un masque froid et égoïste, mais il suffit qu'on te connaisse un peu pour savoir que ce n'est qu'une façade.

- Et tu as deviné ça tout seul ?

Je regrette mon agressivité immédiatement. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

De nouveau il se tourne et prends appui sur un coude, et me réponds très calmement :

- Oui. Dès que je t'ai vue.

Puis il m'enlace de nouveau, blottit sa tête au creux de mon épaule, et s'endors en quelques secondes. Quant à moi, pétrifiée par ses paroles, je resterai immobile longtemps, cherchant un sommeil qui aura toutes les difficultés du monde à venir.

**************************

Les aboiements on reprit, et Winry consentit à se réveiller. Après avoir tant pleuré, ses yeux étaient gonflés, bouffis, et elle avait du mal à les ouvrir. Elle rejeta les couvertures d'un geste sec, et se leva lentement, précautionneusement.

Le soleil était bien plus haut dans le ciel, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi deux jours d'affilés, tant sa tête était lourde. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour savoir pourquoi son chien recommençait à aboyer.

Elle eu un léger sourire en voyant que c'était Alphonse qui s'amusait, certainement trop content d'avoir retrouvé son frère, et ayant eu besoin de trouver un exutoire à cette joie trop difficile à contenir.

Mue par une impulsion soudaine, elle s'habilla en hâte, et descendit se joindre aux voleurs de sommeil.

Sa grand-mère s'affairait dans la cuisine, comme à son habitude, et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

- Ah ! Te voilà réveillée ! Avec le boucan que font Al et Den, ce n'est pas étonnant, tu me diras… Tu as faim ?

- Non merci mamie, je vais plutôt aller prendre l'air avec Alphonse.

- Bonne idée, petite… Tu as une tête épouvantable.

Winry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis elle se ravisa ; sa grand-mère avait raison. Inutile de le nier. Et elle avait certainement compris pourquoi. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, et sortit de la maison.

Al faisait courir son compagnon de jeu en lui lançant un bâton, puis, dès que l'animal l'attrapait, il le transmutait en une chose difforme et gigotante, bien trop difficile à saisir par une mâchoire de chien. La mine contrite et les aboiements de dépit de Den faisaient rire Alphonse aux éclats.

Winry était heureuse de s'apercevoir qu'il avait gardé intacte son âme d'enfant, et malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu traverser, il ne se séparait jamais très longtemps de son tempérament joyeux. Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur, lui faisant oublier pour un instant ses propres déceptions. Déceptions liées à une certaine fille qui avait des mèches roses…

En la voyant arriver, Den laissa le bâton, afin de venir saluer sa maîtresse. Al se redressa également ; si son sourire était toujours accroché sur ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient interrogateurs, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder avec elle les discussions délicates qui pourtant lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Il préféra biaiser :

- Tu viens jouer avec nous, Win ?

- Non merci, tu fais ça très bien sans moi, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Elle tourna la tête plusieurs fois autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ; pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui elle cherchait, se dit Alphonse. Pauvre Winry. Parfois, les comportements de son frère dépassaient toute logique ; et malgré toutes ses aventures, on dirait qu'il ne se rendait toujours pas compte des conséquences de ses actes. Surtout pour les personnes qui l'aimaient.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis essaya d'entamer une conversation qu'il souhaitait légère, afin de dissiper un peu la tristesse du regard de son amie. Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, et entra dans le vif du sujet avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'en dissuader :

- Ed ne s'est pas encore levé, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh… non, pas encore. Tu sais ils ont voyagé depuis des jours, et ils on besoin de prendre un peu de repos…

Il gâcha toute sa tentative de remonter le moral de son amie lorsqu'il ajouta maladroitement :

- En plus, dormir dans un même lit, on peut pas dire que tu te reposes vraiment…

Se maudissant dès qu'il comprit le sens caché de ses paroles, il eût envie de se gifler quand il vit le visage déjà tiré de son amie se décomposer davantage.

- Quoi ? ils… ils dorment dans la chambre de Ed… Tous les deux ?

Penaud, Al baissa la tête, terriblement embarrassé ; pourtant, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Winry se remplir de larmes, puis cette dernière faire demi tour et marcher d'un pas décidé vers la maison, il ne pût se résoudre à tenir sa langue :

- Arrête, Winry ! Tu sais très bien que vous deux, c'est bien plus fort qu'avec cette fille ! Il ne la connaît que depuis quelques jours, je peux te l'assurer ! Elle n'est pas d'ici, et elle repartira chez elle très bientôt !

Winry ne l'écouta pas, et marchait toujours aussi vite, essuyant de temps en temps ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Pourtant, Al ne fut pas découragé, trop désireux de réparer ses maladresses, et continua de plus belle :

- Win, s'il a pu rentrer, c'est grâce à toi ! S'il n'avait pas pensé à toi tout le temps lors de ces années passées loin d'ici, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir ! Il me l'a assez répété !

Enfin, la jeune fille s'immobilisa ; elle avait terriblement envie de croire son ami, et pourtant… elle revoyait l'ardeur du baiser de l'alchimiste et de cette fille aux mèches roses dans la chambre d'hôtel à Central ; ils avaient voyagés seuls pendant cinq jours, et qu'ils arrivaient enfin, c'était pour dormir dans le même lit… Même le dernier des aveugles aurait compris ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais de se faire si cruellement rappeler à la réalité, même par un vieil ami, était insupportable.

Mais d'un autre côté, ça ressemblait tellement peu à Ed de se jeter au cou d'une parfaite inconnue, puis de l'emmener dans la maison qu'il considérait comme la sienne pour étaler au vu et au su de tous sa liaison avec elle ; non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'on n'effaçait pas des liens tissés depuis l'enfance aussi facilement, en aussi peu de temps.

Finalement, elle respira à fond, et se tourna vers le frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait ; c'est vrai qu'il était toujours confiant, mais c'était lui aussi qui le connaissait le mieux, après tout.

- Bon ! Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?

Rassuré de la voir retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur, il sourit à son tour ; il tendit le bras afin d'essuyer les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Bon sang, mais à quoi son frère jouait-il ?

***********************

C'est le chant ininterrompu des oiseaux qui me tire du sommeil. Je m'étire paresseusement, et mes jambes rencontrent celles d'Edward, toujours endormi près de moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être, mais vu que soleil inonde la chambre, je me doute que l'aube avec laquelle nous sommes arrivés ce matin est déjà loin. Au moment où je m'apprête à envoyer un coussin sur Ed pour le réveiller, je m'immobilise brusquement ; je viens de me rendre compte que pour la première fois depuis près de trois ans, j'ai dormi sans faire de cauchemars.

Je suis tellement abasourdie que je reste immobile, assise dans le lit, le coussin à la main, la bouche ouverte. Du coup, j'en oublie ma mauvaise humeur d'avant notre sommeil, et ai plutôt l'envie de me mettre à faire du trampoline sur le lit, comme une gamine.

Puis je me jette sur l'alchimiste.

J'espère que mon baiser est à la hauteur de ma joie.

Mmm. Vu sa réaction, je crois que oui.

Ed à commencé à me caresser. Ses mains, automail ou non, se font légères, douces, curieuses ; elles explorent chaque centimètre de ma peau avec délectation, me faisant gémir à chaque caresse. Allongée de tout mon long sur lui, je suis à la merci du moindre de ses mouvements, et j'adore ça.

Edward prend tout son temps pour explorer le creux de mes reins, mon dos. Le contact mi-métal mi-peau de ses mains sur moi me mettent littéralement en transe : je mords mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de crier: ça serait bien vu que quelqu'un rapplique et nous demander de faire moins de bruit…

Ed m'a retournée d'un seul mouvement de ses bras, et je suis maintenant allongée sous lui. Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur qui se sont emballés, son excitation. Mes gémissements se font plus nombreux à mesure que l'alchimiste entreprends de me découvrir du bout de sa langue ; il fait traîner ses lèvres depuis mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril en prenant tout son temps : cette attente me rends folle, et j'écarte les cuisses pour mieux l'emprisonner au creux de moi.

J'ai maintenant tellement envie de lui que je me tortille comme un vers coupé, ce qui le fait rire doucement. Puis sans que je le prévoie, il a emprisonné mes mains au dessus de ma tête, et les tient immobiles doucement mais fermement avec son automail, et de sa main valide agace la pointe de mes seins et multiplie ses caresses ; de me voir entravée par lui tout en étant caressée décuple mes sensations, et j'enfoui la tête au creux de son épaule pour le mordre légèrement et ainsi m'empêcher de crier de nouveau.

Je le supplie de mettre un terme à mon supplice, mais il ignore complètement mes suppliques et je me retourne encore une fois ; cette fois ci, je suis sur le ventre, manipulée par une poigne de fer (au sens propre comme au figurée) a laquelle j'exauce les moindres désirs. Je cambre les reins pour permettre à la main de d'Edward de mieux explorer mes fesses. Et lorsque cette dernière s'abat en faisant claquer la peau, je sursaute, de surprise et de plaisir.

Ed ne me fait pas mal, bien au contraire, et je m'aperçois que je n'aurais jamais pensé que me prendre une fessée puisse être aussi agréable. Il se penche vers moi, et murmure :

- Vilaine, vilaine Ran… Tu as menti… Tu nous as tous menti, hein ?

Ed continue son geste encore et encore, augmentant légèrement l'intensité de ses coups, au fur et à mesure que les claquements répétés rougissent ma peau.

Je peux sentir que ça l'excite tout autant que moi : toujours en me tenant les mains au dessus de la tête il s'allonge sur moi, et écarte doucement mes jambes de son genou. Je m'empresse de l'aider. Sans me lâcher, il entreprend de me m'explorer plus intiment : je sens ses doigts jouer avec ma toison bouclée, puis chatouiller mon clitoris ; j'enfouie la tête dans les draps pour ne pas hurler ma frustration, et également mon plaisir.

Je me retourne légèrement et regarde l'alchimiste : un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, et je suis surprise par son self contrôle ; jusqu'à maintenant il m'a empêché de le toucher pour mieux s'occuper de moi. L'impatience qu'il fait naître est en train de me rendre dingue, mais Edward à décidé de jouer au bourreau chinois, en faisant fi de mes râles et mes gémissements, et en poursuivant ses caresses.

Il me retourne une nouvelle fois et me soulève aussi facilement que si j'étais une poupée ; mais sont mouvement est trop brusque, et déséquilibrés, nous tombons du lit enlacés, et je m'écrase lourdement sur lui.

Nous étouffons notre fou rire du mieux que nous pouvons, et je n'ai pas fini de me redresser que l'alchimiste me plaque d'un coup contre le mur. Sa main remonte très lentement du creux de mon genou à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, caresse lentement mon clitoris, et remonte le long de mon ventre, savoure ma peau. Les jambes en coton, je le supplie, mais il me maintient fermement pour m'empêcher de bouger. Finalement, lorsqu'il me pénètre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer davantage, pour accompagner encore mieux ses mouvements, pour le sentir encore plus profondément en moi.

Ses hanches ont pris un rythme long et puissant, et je remercie de ciel d'avoir doté Edward d'une musculature vigoureuse, car s'il ne me tenait pas, je m'écroulerai par terre comme un tas de chiffons, amollie par le plaisir. Sa tête au creux de mon cou, je sens ses soupirs comme autant de bouffées d'haleine chaude qui chatouille ma peau, augmentant mon trouble.

Je me dévisse la tête et nos lèvres se trouvent avant même que nous pensions à nous embrasser. Je continue ma rotation et me retrouve face à lui, écrasée entre le mur et la peau douce de son torse. Je n'ai rien connu de plus délicieux, mais je le repousse soudainement à bout de bras, d'un mouvement brusque qui le déséquilibre.

Surpris, l'alchimiste se retrouve assis sur le lit, mais lorsqu'il me voit s'agenouiller devant lui, il demeure immobile.

A mon tour de jouer avec tes nerfs, FullMetal.

Quand aux explications, il les aura plus tard.

Elles peuvent attendre.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello !_

_Bonne nouvelle : voici la suite ^^_

_Mauvaise nouvelle : on approche de la fin…_

_Bonne nouvelle : Riza entre un peu plus en scène_

_Mauvaise nouvelle : le chapitre est assez court, mais sadique n°1 assume, même que c'est fait exprès, d'abord ^^_

_Bonne nouvelle : euh… ? _

_Enjoy ! ^^_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 10**_

- Par ici Généralissime Mustang !

Le soldat se tient très droit, visiblement impressionné de se trouver près du Chef des Armées. Il y a dans son attitude un mélange de détermination et de candeur qui amuse ce dernier. Il a patienté quelques minutes sur le quai, en attendant que Riza aille récupérer leur voiture.

Dans des petits patelins comme celui-ci, il y a encore des ratés concernant l'organisation de la venue de personnalités comme le Général Mustang, mais celui ne s'en offusque pas ; après tout, c'est ce sentiment d'appartenir à un autre monde qui donne à cette bourgade tout son charme.

Il y a bien longtemps que de trouver à proximité de quelqu'un ne me mets plus dans un état pareil… se dit Roy.

Enfin, pas tout à fait : il existait bien quelqu'un qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle… Une peste capricieuse, à qui il rêvait depuis longtemps de mettre une fessée.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, le Lieutenant Hawkeye apparu dans le lointain, et il n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par la bleusaille à côté de lui pour lui signaler sa présence.

La complicité qui le liait à son Lieutenant était au-delà des mots, du besoin de regarder partout autour de soi pour savoir si elle était dans les environs.

Il passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux, plus pour vérifier si des antennes ne lui avaient pas poussées sur la tête que pour essayer de discipliner le sempiternel épi qu'il avait sur le crâne.

Constatant que non, il réprima l'envie de sourire devant l'absurdité de son geste.

-Merci de votre efficacité, soldat…

-1ère classe Halcrow pour vous servir, Monsieur !

Il est tellement ému, qu'il en oublie de me donner mon grade, se dit Mustang de plus en plus amusé.

Puis il profita de l'opportunité pour commencer à récolter des renseignements :

-Dites-moi, 1ère classe : savez-vous si Edward Elric est rentré chez lui ?

-En effet, Monsieur ! Après être arrivé au village par la forêt extérieure, il est actuellement en train de dormir chez les Rockbell. Mais d'après ce que je sais, ajouta le jeune soldat en baissant la voix, il serait venu avec une jeune personne étrangère au village, et qui dormirai pourtant avec lui en ce moment même…

Le jeune se redressa brusquement, plus rouge qu'un bouquet entier de pivoine, conscient un peu tard de sa gaffe : voilà qu'il se mettait à colporter des ragots à la personne la plus hautement gradée dans l'armée, comme à un vieux pote de sa bande ! Visiblement, il avait oublié devant qui il se trouvait, sacré bon sang !

Qui sait s'il ne devait pas en subir très prochainement les conséquences ? Si la rigueur de l'armée ne l'obligeait pas à rester droit comme un « I » devant le « Flame Alchemist » il se donnerait des baffes à tour de bras pour avoir été aussi familier.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de raconter ça ?

Même si Mustang ne réagit pas en apparence devant la tirade du soldat, un éclair passa dans ses prunelles à l'énoncé de la présence de la fille chez Edward, et surtout dans son lit.

Mais il s'était très vite repris, et il avait renoncé à tancer vertement le jeune homme à côté de lui. Après tout, un Généralissime devait en avoir entendu d'autres pour s'offusquer d'une allusion un peu leste d'une de ses recrues.

Aussi, il préféra se montrer un minimum courtois et hocha la tête sans un mot. La réaction de la 1ère classe ne se fit pas attendre ; il était tellement soulagé qu'il se détendit d'un coup, comme un ballon qu'on aurait dégonflé à coup d'épingle.

-La voiture vous attend, mon Général.

Hawkeye venait d'arriver près d'eux. Son maintien était toujours distant, mais elle perçu néanmoins la tension latente.

Le soldat qui se tenait près de Mustang semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir, et si le Généralissime semblait impassible, la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux parlait pour lui.

D'ailleurs, ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il ordonna d'un ton sans réplique :

-En route, Lieutenant. Nous devons aller chez les réparatrices Rockbell sans tarder.

Deux kilomètres plus loin, le Général Mustang n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents, et le Lieutenant Hawkeye sentait la tension de tout à l'heure se transformer en un malaise franchement désagréable.

Même si son instinct lui disait de ne pas le questionner quant à la raison de son attitude fermée, Riza savait au fond d'elle que la responsable de tout ça était la fille aux mèches roses, encore une fois.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle resserra ses mains sur le volant de la voiture.

Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette situation.

***************************

L'eau du broc avec laquelle je m'asperge le visage est froide, parfaite pour me réveiller complètement.

Nous avons encore traîné au lit, et avec tout ça, le crépuscule de fin de journée approche.

Je suis seule dans la chambre, et j'ignore où se trouve Ed.

Mais pour l'instant, un problème bien plus urgent se présente à moi : nous n'avons toujours pas mangé, et ma réflexion me fait sourire : voilà que je m'inquiète à présent de choses aussi triviales que de savoir quand remplir mon estomac ! Et dire que dans mon monde, les seules inquiétudes que je pouvais avoir sur la nourriture était la provenance de ma vodka…

Décidément, beaucoup de choses ont changées, et en un laps de temps si court qu'il me donne le vertige. Pour un peu, j'irai regarder dans le miroir afin de vérifier si je suis toujours la même Ran.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas à attendre beaucoup, car la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer un alchimiste torse nu, une serviette autour du cou et les cheveux humides. Un autre appétit se manifeste en le voyant, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.

Merci, la foudre.

Il s'approche de moi, pose sa serviette sur le lit, et viens frotter mon épaule du bout de son menton, animal :

- Tu as faim ?

Mes mains cherchent sa taille, le velouté de sa peau, malgré moi, sans même que j'envisage de les contrôler:

- Je suis affamée.

Alors, il faut que tu goûtes au ragoût de mamie Pinako ! Viens, descendons.

Mais il ne bouge pas, et ses lèvres remplacent son menton sur mon épaule. Encore une fois, je me sens mollir sous ses caresses, et deviens incapable de réfléchir, de penser.

Heureusement, des aboiements sonores et joyeux derrière la porte nous empêchent de déraper une fois de plus. Avec son flair, Den a compris que nous sommes debout, et il tient à en faire profiter toute la maisonnée.

Subitement dégrisés, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, et je vais calmer le chien pendant qu'Edward fini de s'habiller.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, nous voyons Al et Winry affairés à aider Pinako. Leurs réactions diffères en nous voyant : Al et partagé entre plaisir de revoir son frère et interrogations, Winry se renferme aussitôt, et Pinako demeure impassible.

Elle réagit néanmoins la première :

- Dépêchez vous, les enfants, nous allons passer à table.

Et dans une ambiance surréaliste, nous nous attablons tous les cinq. Seulement, il faut croire que rien ne se déroule comme une soirée normale, car nous sursautons avec un bel ensemble quand la porte tremble sous les coups de ce qui semble être un poing furieux.

Avant même que l'un d'entre nous ne se décide à bouger, cette dernière s'ouvre à la volée et deux silhouettes apparaissent dans l'encadrement.

En les reconnaissant, je sais que les ennuis viennent d'arriver en même temps que le Lieutenant Hawkeye et le Colonel Mustang.

******************************

Son attitude à elle ne la surprit même pas : elle, la source de tous leurs ennuis, de tant de mensonges, d'énergie déployée en vain, restait impassible, et sirotait tranquillement son verre, apparemment absente, vaguement ennuyée.

Assise au milieu des proches du FullMetal, elle continuait à dîner comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, alors que leurs regards convergeaient vers elle, et que la majorité des occupants de la maison s'étaient levés de table, abasourdis devant leur entrée fracassante.

Et elle, elle ne levait même pas les yeux vers eux.

Cette fille se fichait vraiment de tout, et de tout le monde.

Ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase de la légendaire patience de Riza ; Elle sentit déferler en elle une vague de colère, irrépressible, qui lui faisait comprendre que cette fille avait touché son seul point sensible : Roy Mustang.

Et elle céda devant la vague:

- Mademoiselle Ran : au nom du Généralissime Roy Mustang ici présent, je vous arrête pour faux, incitation à la révolte, et escroquerie !

Vous allez devoir me suivre, et être mise aux arrêts en attendant votre procès ! Immédiatement !

* * *

_Voilà ! PAS TAPER, PAS TAPER les gens ! J'espère en tout cas que vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez, à part : « cochonceté, t'es vraiment sadique ! » ^_^_

_A plus ! ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_ La réaction de Riza ? elle est là. Celle d'Edward ? Lisez quelques paragraphes. Les autres ? Non mais, je vais pas vous mâcher tout le travail, non plus ! ^^_

_Allez, laissez moi vos impressions et plus vite que ça ! =D_

_Enjoy !_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

- Ran ! Arrête !

Je sens qu'Edward me secoue sans ménagement, et quand je consens à ouvrir les yeux, mon rire s'éteint peu à peu.

Mon amant est penché sur moi, ses mains broient mes épaules et me font mal : en entendant la tirade de Riza, et de la voir si sérieuse, si empreinte de vérité, de justice et de droiture, j'ai été prise d'un fou rire, aussi intense et incontrôlable que celui qui m'as pris dans la gare de Central devant Havoc.

Pauvre Riza ! M'enfermer ? Je me remets à rire : si elle savait…

Mais c'est en intervenant en personne que Mustang me calme complètement ; il s'est approché, a écarté doucement l'alchimiste de métal pour me regarder, non, pour sonder les moindres recoins de mon âme, et demander d'une voix où la déception suinte tellement qu'elle m'engloutit toute entière :

Pourquoi ?

Alors je me dégonfle vraiment.

Grand Frère…

********************************

Le silence qui règne maintenant est total, si implacable que je sens une panique irrépressible grandir en moi.

J'ai tant parlé que ma gorge ressemble à un champ de ronces, et ma langue à une montagne de sable. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré ma confession, mais elle a été suffisamment longue pour me vider de mes forces.

J'ai tout dit.

Tout.

Et quand je dis « tout » c'est que j'ai fait une chose inenvisageable pour moi il y a encore quelques jours : j'ai raconté mon histoire telle qu'elle est, sans rien cacher, sans rien omettre.

Maintenant, ils se sont tus, et tous les regards, lourds de sens, se sont tournés vers moi.

Je sais que je joue ma vie à pile ou face : soit ils acceptent de m'aider, soit ils décrètent que je suis bonne pour l'asile. S'ils choisissent cette éventualité, plus rien ne pourra me sauver, et je perdrai la raison pour de bon.

J'attends, et cette attente est insoutenable. Finalement, c'est moi qui prends les devants, et décide de mettre un terme à cette atmosphère de plomb.

Je me lève, et vais vers la fenêtre, scrute la campagne endormie derrière la vitre sans même la voir :

- Je sais bien que toute cette histoire à l'air complètement dingue, et je serais la première à ne pas en croire un mot si on me la racontait ! Mais la chose la plus importante, la chose que vous devez retenir, c'est que je dois retourner dans mon monde, et que j'ignore comment je dois faire.

Des larmes plus brûlantes que le soleil viennent inonder mes yeux, et érailler ma voix :

- Je me rends compte du mal que j'ai pu vous faire, à chacun d'entre vous, et pour la plupart en toute connaissance de cause…

Ma voix se casse davantage : cette situation de mise en question avec moi-même devient carrément insoutenable, plus que tout ce j'ai pu endurer jusqu'à présent ; bon sang, mais où se cache donc la Ran qui triche, joue la comédie, et piétine les sentiments des autres sans états d'âme ?

J'ai besoin d'elle en ce moment !

Elle n'est certainement pas loin, la dernière fois qu'elle s'est manifestée, elle a broyé Havoc en un claquement de doigts… Elle au moins, elle saurait comment aborder cette crise douloureuse sans souffrir, alors que moi, je panique tellement que mes dernières barrières cèdent.

Un véritable mælström d'émotions me submerge alors, et je ne peux les libérer qu'en explosant une fois de plus :

- Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, bordel ! Ne restez pas sans rien dire !

Je crie à travers mes larmes, furieuse devant leur scepticisme, effrayée par leur silence, mais surtout de voir que je perds le contrôle de la situation, comme de l'eau qui coulerait au travers de mes doigts.

De savoir que mon avenir se base uniquement sur l'acceptation d'une situation qui m'aurait fait bien rire moi-même est en train de me rendre bel et bien folle.

Riza enfonce le clou:

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai l'orage qui approche est une chance à ne pas négliger, n'est ce pas ? Si c'est bien ça qui vous a fait venir jusqu'ici…

Ok, ils ne me croient pas. D'un côté, je suis atterrée, terrorisée, et de l'autre, ça ne me surprend même pas.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, et je ne cherche même pas à savoir que Riza hésite entre la satisfaction de me voir aussi abattue, et sa bonté naturelle qui lui ferait tendre la main vers moi.

En me voyant rire tout à l'heure, son visage s'est crispé, mais après l'intervention d'Edward, elle a fait une chose étonnante : elle s'est retournée vers Mustang, et l'a regardé.

Lui, me regardait, moi.

Alors, elle a baissé son arme et l'a rengainée.

Et est restée près de lui.

On dirait presque qu'elle est rassérénée.

Elle est bien la seule.

Entre mes doigts mêlés, je jette un furtif coup d'œil à Winry, mais change bien vite de direction : si je ne peux pas attendre de soutien de ceux que je croyais être les plus à même de le faire, comment pourrait-elle le faire ?

A chaque fois que je la vois, je suis en train de galocher le mec dont elle est amoureuse, si ce n'est pire…

Même si c'est un jeune prodige de la mécanique et qu'elle a hérité de la compassion de ses parents, elle est un cœur meurtri, et par mes soins, qui plus est.

Je m'aperçois que je suis on ne peut plus à même de la comprendre.

Aurais-je donc un cœur, moi qui croyais l'avoir perdu à tout jamais ?

Quant à lui… Grand Frère, qu'est ce qu'il peut te ressembler !

Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois cette expression sur ton visage, chagrin et peine mêlés : le soir ou tu es mort, quand tu m'as vue étendue par terre, et avant que la colère ne te submerge.

Ca n'a été qu'un instant, mais je garderai toujours, en plus de tout le reste, cet instant furtif ou il n'y avait pas d'amour dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais.

Je voudrais m'avancer vers lui, lui parler, lui expliquer, mais aucun mot ne veux franchir mes lèvres.

Et lui expliquer quoi ? Qu'à travers lui, c'est un autre que je vois ? Ou bien que j'ai retrouvé un être que j'aime et qui m'est cher ?

Que je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, juste un instant ? Et que je le veux encore plus que lorsque c'est Edward qui le fait ?

Et lui, pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? Pourquoi il ne me défend pas ? Pourquoi reste-t-il silencieux ? Il savait déjà que je venais d'un autre monde, non ?

J'ai joué, et visiblement, j'ai perdu. Je suis donc condamnée à rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Brusquement, c'en est trop.

Toutes mes peurs, toutes mes interrogations, mes doutes, tout ce que j'ai pu vivre et ressentir depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux dans la gare de Central me submergent.

Ignorant comment les endiguer, car même mes coups de gueules ne les apaisent pas, j'ouvre brusquement la porte et me mets à courir droit devant moi dans cette campagne dont je n'ai jamais dessiné que les contours.

J'espère pendant longtemps, mais personne ne court après moi, personne ne part à ma recherche, personne ne vient me rejoindre.

****************************

Des pas viennent troubler le silence, foulant la paille sans se soucier de faire voler les brindilles sèches aux alentours.

Un bruit métallique résonne tous les deux temps, et je comprends aussitôt que c'est Edward qui vient de s'asseoir dans le foin de la grange à côté de moi.

Après avoir couru comme une dératée la nuit dernière, j'ai finalement atterri ici, avec Den couché à mes pieds comme unique compagnie.

J'ai relevé avec amertume que seul le chien est venu à ma rencontre.

Les humains, quant à eux, n'ont pas daignés paraître.

Je tourne le dos à l'alchimiste, bien décidée à ne pas lui montrer dans quel état loqueteux je suis, et à le laisser s'inquiéter pour moi, moi qui suis morte d'inquiétude.

Sa voix est lointaine, altérée, on dirait qu'il a peur de venir plus près de moi, alors que nous avons été si proches, il n'y pas si longtemps.

- On a parlé jusqu'à maintenant. On a pris une décision, d'un commun accord. On va tout faire pour te refaire traverser la porte à l'arrivée de l'orage. De toute façon, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… si tu…

Je l'interromps brusquement :

- « Si » pas vrai ?

Interloqué, l'alchimiste s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase. Je me suis redressée, et le foudroie du regard. Les vêtements froissés, de la paille accrochée aux cheveux, les yeux bouffis, je dois être encore plus effrayante qu'une gorgone.

Mais de voir son air faussement candide alors que ses caresses, ses mots, ses attitudes si intimes dans nos étreintes rejaillissent soudainement dans mon esprit, me font cracher comme un chat en colère. Comment peux-t-il être aussi hypocrite ?

- « Si » ? Si ce que je dis est vrai, si je viens bien du monde de l'autre côté de la porte ? Si je ne suis pas complètement cinglée, si je ne suis pas une menace ? C'est bien de ça dont tu voulais parler ? Tu ne m'aideras que « si » j'ai dit la vérité ? Mais vous me croyez tous atteinte à ce point pour inventer des histoires pareilles ? Ca m'apportera quoi, hein, tu peux me dire ? Je t'ai pourtant expliqué d'où je venais ! Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu ne me crois pas ?

Ça y est, les ressentiments que j'ai pu ressasser toutes la nuit jaillissent brusquement, et une de mes colères dont j'ai le secret est en train de se s'abattre sur la tête médusée d'Edward.

Rien à faire mon gars, si je n'étais pas autant aveuglée par la rage et la peur, je te dirais de faire le gros dos et d'attendre que ça se passe. Mais au lieu de ça, cet inconscient se met à gueuler plus fort que moi :

- Non mais à ton avis, tu crois que c'est simple à avaler, de s'entendre dire que toi et ta vie toute entière n'existent _que sur du papier_, et que les gens que tu aimes ne sont _qu'un dessin_ ? Tu as déjà essayé d'accepter un truc pareil ?

Et d'atterrir dans un de ces dessins loin de chez toi, de ton monde et de ton environnement, et de faire comme si de rien n'était, tu connais, peut être ?

- Figure-toi que oui !

Évidemment. La situation m'apparaît clairement, tout à coup. Ma rancune et ma colère tombent aussi brusquement qu'elles s'étaient levées. Si quelqu'un est le plus à même de me comprendre, c'est bien lui.

C'est parce que justement il a déjà vécu ce trouble, cette angoisse, cette peur, qu'il est venu me chercher dans la grange. Il sait ce que c'est. S'il est là, c'est qu'il me croit, même si c'est dur pour lui.

En réalisant ça, je fonds complètement. Oh, Edward…

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de recommencer à parler, je l'attire vers moi, passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. Totalement, désespérément, me raccrochant à lui comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un rêve qu'on ne veut pas oublier, et qu'on essaie de toutes ses forces de le prolonger avant que celui-ci ne s'efface.

Non, Edward, si tu n'étais qu'un dessin, je ne pourrais pas te toucher, et tu ne pourrais pas me déshabiller comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment.

* * *

_Tic, tac, tic, tac… on se rapproche de la fin, mes chéris ! Argh ! _

_Allez, je suis bonne fille ; pour la peine je vous donne la réponse du test cinématographique lancé il y a deux chapitres de ça : La référence était la tirade de Ed : « méchante, méchante Ran » inspirée de « vilaine, vilaine Zout » de « Monthy Pyton, sacré Graal » ou l'apologie du non sens à l'anglaise. Un monument ! ^^_

_Ben désolée, j'enverrai la fic en entier à personne (ouais, surtout que c'est bientôt fini). Comment ça je viens de plomber l'ambiance ? _

_Meu non._

_La preuve, mes lecteurs adorés de mon cœur vont me laisser plein de commentaires ! Hein ? ^^_

_Hagaren_


	12. Chapter 12

_RAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! DE SO LEE!!!! _

_Très sincèrement, les gens, je suis navrée de vous avoir abandonnés comme cela, mais, mais, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes (si, si^^): je déménage, mon ordi bien aimé est dans des cartons inconnus, il a peur tout seul, et je suis très triste sans lui loin de moi... Donc, entre emballer et courir à droite à gauche pour mon boulot, j'ai pas pu me connecter depuis un moment. A y est, piqure de rappel, je suis accro de nouveau. Je pense pouvoir retrouver un rythme de publication normal très bientôt! ^^_

_Encore gomen, les gens! J'espère qaue vous prendrez kamême le temps de lire ce chapitre qui approche à grand pas de la fin... ^_~_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

Je crois que je tiens quelque chose.

Al réapparaît de derrière la couverture du livre dans lequel il était plongé. Malgré la fatigue, ses yeux pétillent de joie. Installés dans la bibliothèque depuis des heures, nous compulsons tous les ouvrages traitant d'alchimie présents dans la maison.

Et dans la demeure des deux plus grands alchimistes du pays, les livres sont légion et les consulter est une sinécure.

Tout le monde s'y est mis, et quant à moi, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. A force de lire, ma vue se brouille, et une migraine commence à serrer mes tempes. Après notre retour, à Edward et moi, nous avons décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver une solution liée à mon éventuel retour.

De mon départ précipité, de mon pétage de plombs, rien, pas une allusion, un murmure, que dalle. Pour eux aussi, admettre que le monde est issu de l'imagination et le talent abyssale d'Hiromu est un choc difficile à encaisser, j'arrive enfin à le concevoir.

Seul Mustang est venu vers moi, avec un besoin de me parler évident. Nous nous sommes isolés, les débordements n'ont pas besoin de témoins, et vu dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve actuellement, je ne suis plus à un débordement près.

Mais lorsque j'ai baissé la tête, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, il s'est contenté de me prendre dans ses bras, sans un mot. L'instant d'après, la tête au creux de son cou, j'étais très occupée à tremper son col de mes larmes.

Je croyais avoir épuisé mes réserves, mais faut croire que je suis pas encore venue à bout de celles-ci, qui attendaient cet instant depuis plus de trois ans. Je l'ai vu sourire, alors qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux, me laissant me calmer.

Et puis, d'un commun accord silencieux, nous nous sommes séparés et plongés dans la lecture d'ouvrages extrêmement complexes, le cœur apaisé.

L'interruption d'Al est la bienvenue, même si son teint est blafard, et que de profonds cernes noirs donnent à son regard juvénile un vieillissement prématuré.

Il sait qu'il pourra se reposer quand tout ça sera fini. Une désagréable petite voix intérieure me souffle que son repos risque d'être compromis, s'il doit attendre la fin de cette situation. A condition que ça finisse un jour.

Je n'y prête pas garde et continue de regarder Alphonse. Malgré son état, ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents, et nous tend sa trouvaille.

Avec un bel ensemble, Ed, Winry, Mustang, Riza et moi nous penchons sur le document.

Nos épaules se touchent, mais je n'y fais même plus attention.

C'est une formule !

Bravo, Winry, belle déduction. Je tiens ma langue et ne lance pas ma pique afin de la mettre mal à l'aise, comme ça m'amusait auparavant. Merde, Ran, c'était il y a seulement six jours ! Je me ressaisis et me concentre sur les lignes manuscrites étalées devant nous.

Ouais, Al, renchérit son frère, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça peut peut-être marcher…

Et sans donner davantage d'explications, Edward se lève et entraîne son frère à l'extérieur.

Nous les suivons, intrigués, et nous nous retrouvons tous les six dans le champ derrière la maison, fixant l'horizon.

L'atmosphère est lourde, et l'ozone sature l'air, signe que l'orage n'est pas loin, et surtout sur le point d'éclater. Il nous a visiblement suivis depuis que nous l'avons croisé dans le désert, avant d'arriver àResembool. Le vent s'est également levé, et mes mèches qui sont redevenues roses sur un geste d'Edward dansent devant mes yeux.

Al se tourne vers nous et crie pour couvrir les mugissements :

Pour résumer, en faisant une symbiose de nos propres transmutations à tous les trois et en dessinant un cercle suffisamment grand, on pourra avec l'aide de la formule et l'énergie de la foudre, faire apparaître la Porte devant nous.

Incrédule, je demande :

Mais comment ? Je croyais que c'était l'approche de la mort qui ouvrait la Porte d'un monde à l'autre…

Edward s'approche à son tour, et mes yeux se noient dans les siens, lacs d'or jaune si graves en ce moment :

Il faut que la foudre tombe au milieu du cercle, au moment où on fait cette transmutation qui sera amplifiée par la formule. Mais on n'a jamais dit que ça serait simple !

Il faut quand même recréer toutes les conditions de ton départ : pourquoi ne pas dessiner une représentation de ton monde ?

Il hésite un instant avant de reprendre, mais avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche je sais ce qu'il va dire :

Et c'est effectivement l'approche de la mort qui ouvre la Porte.

Ed ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Malgré sa question, je sais que Winry viens de comprendre le sens caché des paroles du FullMetal : visiblement, elle est bouleversée, et effrayée. Néanmoins je traduis à haute voix pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion :

Ça veut dire que, au moment où la foudre tombera, je devrais me trouver à l'intérieur du cercle.

Mais ça va te tuer !

C'est ma seule chance de retourner d'où je viens.

Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! C'est trop dangereux !

Elle fait voler ses mèches blondes autour de son visage, désemparée. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse mourir devant ses yeux lui est intolérable : elle a hérité de la compassion de ses célèbres parents, et ne peut se résoudre à l'idée que je puisse être grillée juste en face d'elle. Malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire.

Mais que dire d'autre ?

As-tu une autre solution à proposer?

Évidemment, elle ne répond rien. Puis finalement, hoche la tête.

Bien. Mettons nous au travail.

Après son intervention, Mustang se tourne vers moi. Décidément, il excelle dans le dénouement des tensions ambiantes juste avec quelques mots, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Depuis qu'il sait qu'il est l'incarnation de mon frère chéri, il n'hésite plus à laisser transparaître l'affection qu'il me porte, et à me venir en aide, alors qu'il ignorait pourquoi jusqu'à présent.

Dépêchons-nous, si nous voulons réussir.

Il me prend la main, et je la serre immédiatement dans la mienne. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je comprends que c'est ma façon à moi de dire au revoir à mon grand frère chéri à travers lui.

Un imperceptible sourire flotte sur les lèvres de Riza, qui se détourne du spectacle. Maintenant qu'elle semble avoir accepté l'étrange lien qui nous unit, le Général et moi, son attitude envers moi est beaucoup plus aimable.

Me prenait-elle pour une rivale ? Ne sait-elle pas que Roy Mustang ne vit que pour elle ? J'ai bien envie de la prendre à part et de lui mettre les points sur les « i », mais le temps presse. Et puis, ils sont suffisamment grands tous les deux pour mettre la situation au clair sans une aide extérieure.

Pas comme certains, beaucoup moins adultes, mais qui auraient bien besoin d'un coup de pied au… Pour enfin prendre leur vie sentimentale à bras le corps. Si je suis lucide sur la situation, je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez prête pour jouer les entremetteuses.

Obéissant à Edward, j'ai trouvé une feuille de papier qui fera une planche à dessin acceptable, et assise sur un rondin de bois en face des trois alchimistes toujours dans le champ, je m'applique à me remémorer les détails de mon appart avec une vaste vue sur la ville.

Je dessine depuis un moment maintenant quand j'entends la voix de Winry au-dessus de mon épaule :

Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble ton monde ? C'est gigantesque…

Ne sachant trop comment aborder cette tentative de discussion entre elle et moi, j'enchaîne sur une banalité, plutôt que de la repousser comme mon envie première:

Oui, c'est vrai… Mais je suis habituée, maintenant. Pour moi, c'est la campagne qui est gigantesque.

Nous ne trouvons plus grand-chose à dire pour alimenter cette pseudo conversation. Je continue à dessiner sans mot dire pendant un instant, puis pose mon crayon ; après tout, elle a fait le premier pas vers moi, et je commence à avoir l'habitude de me jeter à l'eau et de dire ce que je pense vraiment, ces derniers temps !

Je ne suis plus à une explication près :

Écoute, Winry, ce qui se passe entre Ed et moi, c'est… Involontaire.

Comment ça, involontaire ?

Pendant que je dessinais, elle m'a contournée et s'est accroupie en face de moi ; en entendant mes dernières paroles, ses yeux se sont écarquillés, et elle me regarde la bouche légèrement entrouverte, incrédule.

C'est à cause de la foudre… Elle nous a électrisés, et lorsque nous sommes près l'un de l'autre, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de nous toucher… Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour. Et puis, je serai bientôt repartie, alors, je ne serai plus qu'une histoire ancienne.

Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'es pas une simple histoire ! Tu es une personne à part entière qui nous a tous marqués !

Ou plutôt fait souffrir, pas vrai ?

Là, j'ai marqué un point. Devant son silence, je décide de parler pour elle :

Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à lui dire ?

Mais… de quoi tu parles ?

Sa pseudo naïveté me fatigue. Je pose également mon dessin, l'attrape par les épaules et la secoue violemment, chose impossible pour moi il y a seulement quelques jours, chose impossible pour quelqu'un qui abhorrait les contacts:

Arrête ton char ! Je ne compte même plus les années, depuis que vous vous aimez ! N'oublie pas que je vous connais par cœur, tous les deux ! A qui est- ce que tu essaies de faire croire que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire ?

Arrête de te voiler la face ! Il serait temps de le réaliser, et surtout de le dire !

Tu crois qu'un mec a une boule de cristal, et qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui donne des indications sur ce qu'on ressent ?

Qu'il suffit de le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit pour qu'il lise dans nos pensées, et ressente tout ce qu'on éprouve sans articuler le moindre son ?

Ça se saurait, si un couple n'avait pas besoin de se parler ! Ce serait idéal, si c'était aussi simple !

Et moi qui ne me pensais pas prête pour jouer les Madame Claude, voilà que j'y vais brut de décoffrage et pas qu'un peu ! De son côté, elle garde la tête baissée et ne répond pas plus que tout à l'heure.

Puis elle se redresse enfin et me sourit :

Tu ne crois pas que tu auras besoin d'un conducteur ?

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

Pour la transmutation ! La foudre sera encore plus attirée au centre du cercle si tu te tiens près d'un objet métallique, non ? Je vais t'en fabriquer un. Moi aussi je peux travailler très vite !

Et elle se casse en courant, après m'avoir gratifié d'un sourire radieux.

Ok, Win, tu as compris le message, et j'espère que tu ne tarderas pas trop pour faire avancer les choses entre vous deux.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à jouer mon rôle d'entremetteuse, et bizarrement, m'en trouve soulagée.

Peut-être parce que j'ai fait pleurer cette fille si souvent depuis que je suis là.

Je me retourne vers l'alchimiste qui se tient debout, au loin, l'air concentré, hochant la tête régulièrement à ce que lui dit Mustang.

Ils sont trop loin pour que je les entende, mais leur tâche les absorbe, et ils semblent ignorer complètement qu'ils peuvent déchirer le cœur d'une femme d'un simple regard.

Oui, Winry, ça vaut vraiment le coup de se jeter à l'eau pour un mec comme ça.

Et quand tu seras à ma place, tu t'en apercevras.

Ne fais surtout pas l'erreur de le laisser passer.

J'étouffe le chagrin qui me submerge en serrant les dents, et me remets au travail.

* * *

_Bon, les choses ont pas changées pour vous, c'est retour et reviews obligatoires! ^^ _

_Et si vous êtes sage, rajout d'un chapitre de "L'Ange Damné" dans la foulée, et ouais, je suis comme cela, moi, je dis toujours que ma bonté me perdra . ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bon, je reconnais, je suis INSUPPORTABLE! non seulement j'ai ralenti mon rythme de parution au point qu'il en est finalement devenu aléatoire, mais en plus j'ai raccourci de façon drastique la longueur de mes chapitres! Donc, pour tout cela, Gomen, les , si, c'est vrai.  
_

_Et vous savez quoi? Cela ne vas même pas vous empêcher de me laisser vos commentaires! ^_^_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

- La pluie ne va pas effacer le cercle ?

Je crie pour me faire entendre, tant le vent souffle fort.

Je suis trempée, mes vêtements me moulent comme si je m'étais enveloppée dans du plastique, l'eau dégouline dans mon dos, sur mon visage, m'empêchant de clairement distinguer les autres.

Il pleut à verse, et malgré tout, ils ne sont pas partis: les trois alchimistes qui se tiennent aux points stratégiques du cercle, prêts à effectuer la transmutation, et plus en retrait, loin derrière, Riza et Winry, blotties l'une contre l'autre, anxieuses.

Et pourtant, moi qui me tiens au centre, mon dessin à la main, près de la ramification de métal de Winry, si tarabiscotée qu'elle me fait penser à un arbre mort, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir seule.

Le tonnerre se fait de plus en plus sonore, et depuis dix minutes on a pu voir les éclairs briller juste au dessus de nos têtes. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me trouver au centre d'un son et lumière extraordinaire, plus féerique que celui construit avec des moyens pyrotechniques avancés.

Puis la foudre a commencé à tomber dans la campagne environnante ; et plus elle se rapproche, plus je tressaille. La peur est en train de remplacer l'appréhension, à chaque coup qui résonne et à chaque fois que les impacts se rapprochent du cercle.

Moi qui voulais tant repartir chez moi le plus vite possible, voilà que je regrette de ne pouvoir avoir le temps de leur dire au revoir, à chacun d'entre eux.

Et principalement à Edward.

Je donnerais tout pour être une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Finalement, j'entends la voix de Al hurler à mon attention, à travers le vacarme des grondements sourds de l'orage :

- Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est l'alchimie de Mustang qui l'a tracé, et Ed a rendu les marques imperméables à l'eau ! Ca ne va pas disparaître !

La violence de la foudre qui tombe à quelques mètres du cercle me jette brusquement par terre, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été renversée par un 15 tonnes. J'ai peur : comment encaisser un tel choc et rester vivante ?

J'essaie de me ressaisir en me disant que j'ai déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler.

- Attendez, vous avez oublié quelque chose !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Pinako qui essaie de braver la tempête avec un minuscule parapluie, parfaitement proportionné à sa petite taille. Elle tient sous son bras quelque chose d'un peu volumineux qui ralenti sa marche.

- Mamie ! Ne reste pas là ! C'est dangereux !

Tiraillé entre l'envie de protéger celle qu'il considère sa grand-mère et le devoir de rester là où il est pour réussir la transmutation, Ed hésite. Finalement c'est moi qui cours vers elle, en tenant toujours mon dessin contre moi, et sans sortir du cercle. En m'approchant, je vois qu'elle tient dans ses bras… mon uniforme et une bouteille d'alcool.

Bien vu l'aveugle : on avait tous complètement oubliés ces détails, pourtant primordiaux des conditions de mon premier voyage.

- Vous nous avez bien dit que vous aviez bu juste avant l'accident, non ? Et le lieutenant Hawkeye vous a rapporté ceci…

Un éclair monumental, suivit immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant m'empêche de répondre. Je me contente de hocher la tête, et brusquement, me penche pour l'étreindre un court instant.

Elle me sourit, puis je recule de nouveau au centre du cercle, en arrachant mes vêtements, et tout en buvant une colossale rasade du tord boyaux qu'elle vient de m'apporter à même le goulot.

Je fais voler mes habits locaux afin de me remettre sur le dos mon uniforme de lycéenne, et alors que je bataille quasiment nue sous l'orage, je sens que la qualité du silence autour de moi est différente de tout à l'heure.

Tout le monde m'observe, et je m'en fous complètement. Seuls deux yeux dorés comptent pour moi, mais ils ont déjà vu mon corps dans cette tenue. Je soupire, et continue à batailler ferme avec mes vêtements trempés.

La pluie est en train de me doucher, et après avoir passé avec toutes les difficultés du monde mon chemisier, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever la tête lorsque je le reboutonne afin de regarder Edward.

Ses yeux pétillent, et je m'aperçois brusquement que l'explication de notre attirance réciproque que je viens de donner à Winry n'est qu'une vaste connerie.

Puis je ressens les effets de l'alcool dans mon organisme: une véritable coulée de lave incendie mon œsophage puis mon estomac, tandis que mon esprit se mets à vaciller. Exactement comme lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Mue par une inspiration soudaine, je sors du centre du cercle encore une fois, et me jette dans les bras d'Edward.

Ignorant les cris diffus autour de nous, nous nous enlaçons aussi parfaitement et aussi totalement que si nous le faisions depuis une vie entière.

J'ai juste le temps de l'embrasser et me détacher de ses bras que la foudre frappe le cercle.

Et pour la seconde fois en quelques jours, l'intensité de la décharge électrique que je reçois me fait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je ne saurais jamais si Edward a entendu mes dernières paroles.

Celles où je lui disais que je l'aimais.

* * *

_Allez, promis, vous aurez la suite rapidement. Promis, j'ai dit, pas taper! =D_


	14. Epilogue

_Et voilà... Une aventure de plus qui s'achève, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé! _

_A très vite pour une nouvelle fic, et n'oubliez pas: il reste une fic en cours "l'ange damné" à commenter! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Épilogue : **_

Des coups sourds et diffus résonnent dans mon crâne. La douleur est épouvantable, mais je n'ai même pas la force de porter mes mains à mes oreilles pour en atténuer le bruit.

Un second bruit viens se mêler à celui là, différent, mais tout aussi éprouvant : celui-ci est modulable, monte dans les aigus, et s'interrompt avant de reprendre de plus belle.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Puis je comprends que je ne suis pas dans une cloche gigantesque en train de jouer le rôle du battant, mais chez moi, allongée par terre, dans mon salon.

Je gémis et réussi je ne sais comment à me redresser.

J'ai l'impression que mon appartement est dans une centrifugeuse, et je respire à fond pour essayer de me ressaisir.

Le sol s'arrête enfin de tourner, et lorsque je redresse la tête, je comprends que le bruit de tout à l'heure est la voix de Yumiko qui filtre à travers la porte d'entrée, et que les coups de gong ne sont en fait que sa main frappant dessus.

Bon sang, mais que c'est-il passé ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne me souviens pas…

Des sentiments diffus, vagues, m'assaillent, mais plus j'essaie de me rappeler, plus ils m'échappent.

J'ai la sensation d'être passée dans une moulinette, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi : mes gueules de bois précédentes ne m'avaient pas mise jusque ici dans un état pareil… il faudrait vraiment que je pense à arrêter de boire.

Je me traîne jusqu'à l'entrée, et comprends enfin les paroles de mon souffre douleur favori :

- Ran ! Ran ! Mais ouvre, bon sang ! Si tu n'ouvres pas, je te promets que je vais appeler les pompiers pour qu'ils défoncent la porte !

J'accède finalement à sa prière, et ouvre la porte devant elle. C'est un véritable ouragan qui pénètre dans la pièce, en poussant des cris suraigus :

- Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir ! J'ai bien cru que tu étais morte ! T'as pas fini de me faire faire du mouron pour toi ?

Des voisins ont entrebâillé leur porte, curieux de l'origine de ce vacarme, ou voulant tout simplement de voir l'accoutrement de Yumiko qui s'est habillée ultra court, et bariolée comme un oiseau de paradis.

Je mets quelques secondes avant de comprendre ses paroles :

- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles, à la fin ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? T'as encore picolé, pas vrai ?

Yumiko pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, et entreprends de m'expliquer ce que j'ai raté à cause de ma gueule bois tenace, comme si elle parlait à un gosse de cinq ans particulièrement obtus :

- Quand je t'ai proposé de venir en boîte avec moi, tu t'es fâchée et tu m'as foutue à la porte. J'étais inquiète pour toi, et je suis revenue le lendemain soir. Il y avait un orage épouvantable, et juste quand j'arrive devant ton immeuble, la foudre est tombée sur une fenêtre. Je te raconte pas dans quel état j'étais quand j'ai vu que c'était la tienne…

"J'ai essayé de monter te voir mais les ascenseurs étaient en rade tu penses bien, après un coup comme ça. Et les secours n'ont rien voulu savoir, ils laissaient monter personne à pieds. Remarque, j'aurais peut être mis plus de temps pour monter les 43 étages à pattes que d'attendre qu'ils réparent les ascenseurs.

"Bref, ils ont rétablis l'électricité au petit matin, et je suis montée voir comment tu allais. Ca doit faire une heure que je m'égosille devant ta porte, et je me suis cassée deux ongles à force de taper dessus ! J'allais appeler les pompiers quand tu as finalement ouvert.

Elle s'interrompt encore et me dévisage avec de grands yeux :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as une de ces têtes ! Tu pourrais jouer dans un film gore !

J'essaie de me ressaisir le plus possible, tout en essayant de me souvenir : un éclair traverse ma mémoire endolorie : Edward ! Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Edward !

Mais quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler, et plus j'essaie, plus mes souvenirs s'enfuient.

Il y avait un cercle de transmutation… Je revois aussi le corps de l'alchimiste, et on faisait…

Je me redresse brusquement alors que je viens de me souvenir d'un détail que je trouve complètement loufoque: je viens de rêver que je faisais l'amour avec l'alchimiste !

Je suis abasourdie par mes propres souvenirs : voilà que je me mets à rêver, non, à fantasmer sur mon personnage ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Mon boulot est vraiment en train de me traumatiser ! Edward et moi ! J'ai vraiment trop d'imagination…

Et pourtant… J'ai l'impression de sentir le velouté de sa peau sous mes doigts, de l'entendre chuchoter au creux de mon oreille…Il me disait… Je ne sais plus… Mais les rêves aussi vivaces que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présents étaient loin d'être aussi agréable…

Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain, et m'arrose la tête. La douleur est partiellement partie, et je me sens mieux.

Non, en fait, je me sens légère, soulagée, comme si on avait enlevé un énorme poids de mes épaules. Pourquoi ? Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler…

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je retourne auprès de Yumiko, restée dans le salon, et qui tient à la main ma dernière planche.

- Décidément, tu es géniale, Ran ! C'est super beau ! me complimente t-elle en retournant la feuille et me montrer le visage de l'alchimiste, grave et pénétré qui semble fixer le sol.

Je n'explique pas pourquoi, mais la présence de Yumiko qui m'a tant tapée sur les nerfs jusqu'à présent, me rempli de joie, une allégresse folle, qui fait que je me jette brusquement à son cou et la serre dans mes bras ; bizarrement, son contact m'apaise, et la sensation de dégoût que j'ai pu éprouver jusqu'à maintenant lorsque je touchais quelqu'un ne m'atteint pas.

Yumiko sursaute dans un premier temps, puis me rends mon étreinte : elle sait que nous venons de faire la paix, et que dorénavant je la traiterai avec plus de chaleur, et lui montrerai plus souvent que je l'aime.

Et puis, j'appellerai Hiromu demain, une fois ma gueule de bois passée ; elle va bien rire de savoir le contenu de mon dernier rêve, mais je me sens poussée par une énergie nouvelle, je fourmille d'idées, tant pis pour le ridicule de la situation.

Je me sens brusquement capable de porter à bout de bras le projet du film, alors que j'étais terrorisée jusqu'à présent.

J'ignore d'où me vient cette nouvelle assurance, mais elle déborde en moi, et je sais maintenant que je peux la canaliser pour enfin avancer dans la vie.

J'ai une autre idée: il faut aussi que je pense à appeler mes parents... Nous ne sommes jamais allés sur la tombe de Grand Frère ensemble, et là, brusquement, je sens que j'en ai besoin, autant qu'eux, probablement.

L'ancienne Ran, la fille chaleureuse qui aimait la vie est de nouveau en moi.

Et cette présence m'enchante. La Reine des Glaces peut disparaître, elle ne me servira plus.

Un éclair passe brusquement dans mon esprit, alors que je serre toujours Yumiko contre moi: j'ai déjà vécu cette situation, récemment… Mais j'étais dans les bras d'un homme… il était fort, et tendre… mais qui ?

*****************************

Un courant d'air réussi à passer par la véranda entrouverte. Il vient caresser les deux amies toujours enlacées, puis va jouer avec les feuilles de dessins disséminées un peu de partout dans l'appartement, pour finalement s'attarder sur celle que tenait une des jeunes femmes à la main.

Elle représente un jeune homme, très beau, blond avec des yeux d'ambre, la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux graves.

Sous l'action de son souffle, la feuille se soulève, hésite, puis tombe à même le sol aux pieds du couple.

Et là, le jeune homme dessiné à l'intérieur de la bulle centrale lève la tête et observe les deux filles devant lui.

Il reconnaît l'une d'entre elle, et son visage s'illumine : il ouvre alors la bouche pour crier le nom de celle qu'il a reconnu, l'avertir qu'il la voit, qu'il est près d'elle, lui dire tout son amour, tout ce qu'elle est pour lui…

Sa voix enfle, pour se transformer en un hurlement, long et continu, qui reflète son amour et son désespoir ; mais dans ce monde-ci, personne ne l'entendit.

**FIN**


End file.
